A Different Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Faith Hudson is not an athlete. She's not a geek. She's not really anything but a lesbian. She winds up being coerced into joining the McKinley High Glee Club and quickly finds that she'll have new friendships and her relationship will be tested. Female Finn story. Fuinn with some Faithchel
1. Pilot

I'm not someone who fits in here. Maybe it's the fact that I have blonde streaks in my hair. Maybe it's because I don't have a dad. Or maybe it's because I'm gay. My name is Faith Hudson and this is my story.

I had just started my sophomore year when one of our teachers was fired. It was Mr. Ryerson, the director of the Glee Club. I may be an outcast, but I'm not that kind of outcast. I prefer to stay by myself. I'm not looking for any sort of group to accept me. I'm good with what I am. Apparently Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher was taking over.

After school, I was taking a shower in the girls' locker room. Our shower was currently being repaired and I didn't want to go without showering, so this was how it was going. I began to sing a song to myself because no one was around.

_I'm a still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
Cause I got time while she got freedom  
And when a heart breaks it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met someone that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping  
Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no_

_What am I s'posed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I s'posed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces_

"You can sing!" Someone interrupted.

"What the fuck?" I shouted as I turned the water off and looked at the person. It was a brunette, who was shorter than me, which is not easy since I'm only 5'4, and wearing clothes. "What are you doing? I'm taking a shower."

"How high does your belt go?" She asked me.

"My what?" I replied.

"You have to join the Glee Club." She urged.

"I am naked and you're in front of me." I pointed out.

"You were singing 'Breakeven' weren't you?" She asked me.

"You know The Script?" I responded in surprise.

"I haven't been living under a rock. They opened for Paul McCartney." She stated. "I'm Rachel."

"Faith." I stated. "I mean…go away."

"I'm not leaving until you sing." Rachel declared. I sighed and resumed the song.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even _

_**What am I s'posed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I s'posed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces**_

"You promise me you'll audition." Rachel begged.

"Fine, I'll audition if you leave." I agreed. She walked away and I finished my shower. At the risk of any other strange encounters, I kept my mouth shut.

So now I had to try out for the loser brigade all because my shower wasn't working. You know that Rachel chick actually does look she could be kind of hot if she wore different clothes. She still might be annoying.

So I had no idea what I was going to wear to this thing. My normal style consisted of punk, or as stupid people called it, Goth or emo. The next day in first period, I met up with my closeted girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. She wasn't in by choice, but because she knew that crazy Super-Republican parents would throw her out if they knew.

"So I'm trying out for this Glee Club after school." I told her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, and you know that I couldn't anyway because I have Cheerios practice." Quinn answered. The Cheerios were what we called the cheerleaders around here. I have no fucking clue why.

So there wasn't a lot of turnout for the tryouts or auditions or whatever the fuck they called them. I was tempted to do a deliberately terrible audition, but I couldn't because Rachel was here in the audience.

"Wait, there's one more." She stated as I walked onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Mr. Schuester asked me. I was in his class, though I guess because it was the beginning of the year, he shouldn't be expected to know.

"Faith Hudson." I answered.

"And what song will you be singing?" He questioned.

"'I Dare You' by Shinedown." I told him. I felt like I was on American Idol or something. "So I guess I'll just start."

_Hello, let me introduce you to the characters in the show  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide which voice in your head you can keep alive_

_Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me on canvas so I become what you could never be_

_I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
Grab my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
I dare you to tell me, I dare you to_

So I hoped that I would be able to sing the songs that I want in this club.

So all in all, there were six of us. Besides me and Rachel, there was a flamboyant gay guy named Kurt, a nerd in a wheelchair named Artie, a stuttering Asian Goth named Tina, and a…I think they prefer bootylicious…black girl named Mercedes. We were a real ragtag bunch of misfits. The first that I noticed was that Mr. Schuester's song selections seemed to be stuck in the 90s and more of the Mariah Carey/Boyz II Men 90s than the Nirvana/Pearl Jam 90s.

In the end, it seemed like it wasn't going to work out. We just seemed way too dysfunctional to work as a group and I was pretty sure that he was ready to give up.

"You know I just wanted to belong somewhere." Kurt declared.

"Maybe we're not doomed after all if we can learn to work together." I suggested. "We can at least try one song. How about a song that everyone loves? Rachel and I will sing this one while the rest of you do backup and maybe some other time, we can have you guys sing the leads on songs."

I started the song off while the other sang backup. We had decided to all where red shirts.

_Just a small-town girl living in a lonely world  
She took a midnight train going anywhere  
_**Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit  
She took the midnight train going anywhere**

_A singer in a smoky room  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**_**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard  
Shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**_

**Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
**_Paying anything to roll the dice just one time  
__**Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blue  
Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling  
**__Streetlight people  
__**Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling  
**_**Streetlight people  
**_**Don't stop**_

After that performance, maybe we can make this work.

Okay, so I did copy the shower scene from Pitch Perfect, but that scene was inspired by Glee in the first place. Anyway Faith is played by Cassadee Pope. So do you want her Rachel or Quinn? I prefer Quinn myself. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Showmance

So you may think as an outcast, I don't really have any friends. That's not true. I do have a best friend. His name is Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He's kind of a womanizer, bully, and all-around pig, but he's what I've got. He gets me. He says that by graduation, he's going to sleep with every girl at school that likes guys. I don't think that's doable or smart, but I am glad that he isn't interested in me.

Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue as he preferred to be called, had us singing one of the worst songs ever written. I think it was "Le Freak" by Chic or something.

"This music fucking sucks." I interrupted. I noticed he wanted to say something. "It's after school hours, so I can swear if I want to. Let's get some good music in here: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, what about a little Panic! At the Disco?"

_Oh well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but hear, no I can't help hear an exchanging or words  
"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding" says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And yes but what a shame. What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore"_

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door, no?  
It's much better to see these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."  
I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door, no?  
It's much better to see these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."_

"That's a bit much for the crowd." Mr. Schue told me.

"Come on. It's not like it's a song about receiving oral sex or anything." I argued. "Screw it. I'm done for the day."

I needed to meet Quinn. We didn't have a lot time together. Sneaking around isn't easy, but I like her. She was just coming back from her own practice.

"So I'm pretty sure that Coach Sylvester hates the Glee Club." Quinn told me as she pulled me in close. "Why again are you in it?"

"I guess because I like to sing, even though the songs I want aren't something that we do." I replied before I kissed her. "You like to sing too."

"You are committing social suicide." Quinn argued between kisses. "You might not care how people see you, but I do."

"I'm not asking you to come out of the closet, I'm asking you to join Glee Club." I explained. "I mean I like that you're a cheerleader, but I don't understand how you can stand to look the same every day."

I decided to go home after that. I didn't drive after a mishap involving a mailman, but I was close enough to walk. As I previously stated, I don't have a dad. He was killed in the Gulf War. I actually think he was killed in a post-war conflict because the war would have been over before I could be conceived.

I gave my mom a hug as soon as I saw her.

"Hey Mom." I greeted her. Mom didn't work. She had just broken up with her boyfriend. We were getting social security checks while she was looking for a job and a new boyfriend.

"How was school?" She asked me.

"It was okay. I'm really not liking the Glee Club right now." I admitted. "I like to sing, but I only like good songs."

"Well you should stick with it a little longer and maybe it will get better." Mom suggested. She was a bit of an optimist which went well with my pessimistic personality.

"So how is the job search going?" I questioned.

"I've got an interview for a fabric store." She told me. "There hasn't been any luck in the romance department."

"That's great." I responded. "Maybe I can help you with your online profile something."

"I don't think I want to do that." She responded.

"Mom, lots of people your age do online dating." I explained. "It's not something to be ashamed of. I know you're looking for someone and I want to help."

The next day, I went to the choir room and found Kurt and Mercedes were fighting. We were having a lot of fights it seemed.

"So how about a little Kanye?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered the room.

"For the assembly?" Mercedes asked in excitement.

"No, we don't have time for that, but we can do it here." He explained. "Communication is important for any group and I'm giving you more modern music like you wanted."

I didn't really want Kanye, but I guess it was a step up. Maybe we could reach a compromise at a later date. It turned out he was singing.

_In the night, I hear him talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold as a winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me you  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Yo I know there some things that you aint told me  
Yo I did some things but that's the old me  
Now you wanna get me back you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, I got homies  
In the end, it's still so lonely _

_In the night, I hear him talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

I have to say that I like the Fray's version of that song better. I guess I was glad that did it, but I was still upset that we had to do this disco crap at the assembly. My mom's right. Things have to get better from here, right?

So the next day, Rachel and I were in the principal's office because Coach Sylvester caught us using her copier. She was acting like she caught us having sex or something. Actually, she was acting like she caught us in the act of murdering someone. I have no idea what kind of problems she has, but I'm pretty sure that she is insane.

In the end, we had to pay 77 cents for use of the copy machine. It was literally much ado about nothing. She actually got off worse because she had to clean up the mess that she made. I seriously think that she needs some medication.

"I want to hang the fliers before lunch." Rachel declared.

"I don't want to hear it." Mr. Schue replied.

"I already said that song was terrible." I stated. Now it was school hours.

"I have news for you two. Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do." He explained. "We're doing the assembly and there will be no fliers."

He stormed off after that saying that everybody loves disco. I'm pretty sure everybody hates disco actually. I mean a baseball game got cancelled because people went crazy destroying disco records.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked me bluntly.

"I do, but I'm protecting her identity right now." I answered. It was what Quinn told me to say if anyone ever asked.

"Well do you want to practice for the assembly after school tomorrow?" She asked.

"I can't I have a celibacy club meeting." I answered. Quinn was president of the celibacy club, even though neither of us were virgins. It was a time that we could spend time together. I know why she doesn't want to come out, but I hope there is a time when we can be a couple together. I've know people who have met her parents, particularly her dad and she might as well be Glenn Beck or Sarah Palin's kid.

So the celibacy club was basically all Cheerios and me. For some reason Rachel decided to come to the meeting. There really wasn't much point to our meetings. I was pretty sure that most of the people in it weren't virgins. Some people could claim since there was no penetration, both Quinn and I were still virgins. Those people would be wrong. We did this weird balloon exercise. Like I said, it's pretty pointless. Maybe this club exists so people can put it on their college applications, but I don't know if the universities would even buy that BS.

"This is a joke." Rachel declared. "Most studies have proven that celibacy doesn't work in high school. Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare mention that word." Quinn ordered. She had to put this up. I got it.

"Girls want sex just as much as guys do, sometimes they do it with each other." Rachel declared. Yes, we're all aware of homosexuality. She then walked out of the room.

After the meeting, Quinn and I went under the bleachers.

"You know Rachel does have a point. We know this whole club is one big sham." I pointed out.

"I don't like that hobbit." Quinn replied. "She's probably plotting a way to take you away from me. I mean how would she even know that the club existed if you hadn't told her?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Lucy." I told her. Lucy was her first name. She let me call her it as a sign of affection as long as it stayed between us.

"You know a girl named Faith in the celibacy club is fitting." She commented. "I guess that I just get insecure sometimes. I mean I'm always afraid that you're going to walk away because I'm not ready to be out of the closet like you are."

"Look, it wasn't easy for me to come out." I stated. "Most girls won't even go near me in the locker room. High school isn't the best place to be gay, but it gets better. In a few years, we'll be in college together and we can be free from your parents."

The next day, Rachel had commandeered the Glee Club by bribing a freshman to distract Mr. Schue somehow.

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Mercedes asked as she tilted her head back.

"Maybe we should listen to what she has to say." I suggested. I mean it was the day before the assembly and she must have had a plan.

"I have a plan for the assembly." She announced. Yup, I called it.

"Can I object to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked.

"They're not going to kill us." Rachel replied. They would probably spare me at least because a lot of people were afraid of me after I wailed on a football player who threw a slush in my face. "We're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt guessed. What?

"Better: sex." Rachel answered. Now I was intrigued to say the least. I hope that she picked a good song.

So at the assembly, Principal Figgins, who was possibly the worst public speaker ever had everyone ready. I was glad with the song that she had chosen. It wasn't about having sex, but it was a definitely sexual song. Also the toilets were broken. They should put up some Port-O-Potties or something. I think I heard Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor clapping and cheering behind the curtain.

Mr. Schue took the mike and he was a better public speaker. I just wanted to start singing already. We were all dressed in blue shirts and jeans/jean skirts. I was definitely looking at Quinn while singing it.

_Oh baby  
You're so good to me_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket it's pleasure aloud  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in  
You can't get out_

_You make so hot, I just wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently always I know  
Hold me, love me don't ever go  
Oh, oh, oh yeah_

_You make so hot, I just wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good_

I could tell that Mr. Schue did not look happy that we had changed the song without his approval. I was just glad that we didn't go with the original idea of a rap song. Some people looked like they liked it, even though this song wasn't a hit. Avril is still my hero, though. Actually everyone seemed to like it…except the parents and Coach Sylvester. I think that we were in a lot of trouble. On top of that, it didn't seem like any of it helped. Mr. Schue was pissed. Maybe we could have gone with something a less risqué. I mean that writhing probably didn't help. I kind of felt like a burlesque girl to be honest or worse a Pussycat Doll (even though they were basically the same thing). We were given a small list of songs that we were allowed to sing after that.

I ended up staying after to practice my scales with Rachel. I mean there was no harm in doing it. I hadn't actually told Quinn about it, but we weren't doing anything. I then saw what appeared to be a picnic on the stage. Oh my God.

"No." I responded. "I'm not doing this. I told you that I have a girlfriend."

"Why would you want to go out with someone that you can't even tell me her name?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I think you're a great girl, but I'm not doing this with you." I told her. "I love my girlfriend."

I was so close to revealing her name. I needed to leave before anything happened. I needed to get out of here.

At that time, I got a text from Quinn. I decided to call her.

"I was just thinking about you." I told her.

"I have a surprise for you." She stated. "As of right now, me, Brittany and Santana are in the Glee Club. It'll be somewhere else that we can hang out since that dwarf was right."

"That's great. What made you change your mind?" I asked her.

"I want to be with you and you know I love you." She answered. "I wish I could be honest about our relationship, but we can't."

"I love you too." I declared. "We should sing a song together. We have the perfect excuse now. Meet me in the choir room."

I knew that we couldn't sing a love song at the risk of being discovered, but we hadn't sung together in a long time. She was right about Rachel. I didn't want to tell her that right now.

She met in and looked to see if anyone was around before she gave me a kiss. We then began to sing with her starting off.

_Well you're not sure that you love me  
_**You're not sure of to let me go  
**_**Baby it aint fair you know to just keep me hanging round**_

**You say you don't wanna hurt me  
**_Don't wanna see my tears  
__**Then why are you still standing here just watching me drown**_

_**And it's alright baby I'll fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go  
**_

_You're not making up your mind  
_**It's killing me and wasting time  
**_**I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And it's alright baby I'll fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go  
**__Leave the pieces when you go  
_**Oh yeah leave the pieces when you go**

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go**_

So Faith isn't as dumb as Finn, but some things still happened. She still hit the mailman. I also wanted to show her relationship with her mom. And yes Quinn will still get pregnant from Puck and it will cause problems, so the Sarah Palin remark is kind of appropriate. The songs in this chapter are "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco, "Heartless" by Kanye West, "Hot" by Avril Lavigne, and "Leave the Pieces" by the Wreckers. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Preggers

I woke up in the morning before school and decided to see how my mom was doing. She had her interview today and I hope that she would be okay.

"Hi." I told her as I greeted her with a hug.

"How are you today?" She asked me.

"You know that money that we saved up so I could get a car?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't want to drive." She reminded me.

"I was wondering if I could get a motorcycle instead." I replied. "I mean I know it requires a different license, but it will be easier to deal with since it's a smaller vehicle." I explained. I didn't know what she would say.

"I will check Craigslist to see if I can find any." She told me. "Have a good day at school."

"I hope your interview goes well." I told her before I hugged her again. "Things are going to be great."

I was very happy today. I mean things weren't the best that they could be, but I loved the fact that Quinn and I got to hang out in Glee Club. Since we had to keep up appearances, I did give her the okay to say things behind my back as long as she didn't call me a dyke. We even had a code for any insults that we directed at each other. I just wanted to sing on my way to school.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door and there's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

_I've been trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Puck pulled up beside me.

"What's got you in such of a good mood today?" He asked. I decided that I would get inside since it was faster.

"It's just the feeling of being in love." I told him. Puck was the only person that knew about me and Quinn. He was my best friend. Quinn knew it.

"So you and Fabray finally did it?" He asked.

"That's not what I'm so happy about." I declared. "I'm happy because she's in the Glee Club with me. You know it's actually kind of fun and we both know that you love to sing classic rock songs."

"I'll think about it." He declared. I wasn't sure if he was going to do it or not. "There are hot chicks in there?"

"There is this girl named Rachel who is kind of hot in a nerdy way, but she's been hitting on me, so I'm not sure about her." I explained.

Once we got to Glee Club, Rachel was upset that she didn't get the solo in the song from _West Side Story_ that we would be singing. Okay, I know that we couldn't do anything racy, but there had to be something more recent that we could do. I guess I was glad that I didn't have to sing it. I hate that movie so much. If you're going to make a musical of _Romeo_ _and Juliet, _let them fucking live happily ever. I do think Rachel needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her, though.

"Hey Faith, do you think that I can ask a favor?" Kurt asked me.

"If you need help coming out, you just need to say it and it'll make you feel better." I told him.

"I'm not gay." He declared unconvincingly. That what's Clay Aiken kept saying and no one believed him either. "I know that you're close with a few football players. Do you think you could pull some strings to get me on the team?"

I looked over Kurt. He didn't have the building for quarterback or anything defensive. He might be able to play wide receiver or kick/punt returner.

"Can you catch?" I asked him.

"No, but I played some soccer a few years ago. Maybe I could be kicker." He stated. "Please I told my dad that I was on the team and I don't want to lie to him."

"This isn't going to work out, but I guess I can talk to the coach about letting have a tryout." I declared. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

I decided to go watch and found out that Kurt was actually a pretty good kicker. That was unexpected.

The next day at school, Quinn pulled me into the bathroom. I don't think that it was to make out because she had a serious look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked her in confusion.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

"What?" I questioned in shock. I was stunned. There were tears in her eyes. "You cheated on me? With a guy?"

"I went to a party. I ended up getting drunk and I guess it happened. I don't remember who it was, but I'm pretty sure it was consensual. I'm sorry." She apologized, still crying. I didn't know what to say. "Say something, please."

"I don't know what to say." I stated. "I need some time to think about this. This really hurts."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I love you." She told me as she wrapped her arms around me. "I wanted to get out of here so bad."

I seriously didn't know what to do. Quinn was really hurting, but she hurt me too. I need to talk to someone about this and there's only one person that I can talk to. I had to say that I felt betrayed. Could I forgive her for this?

I needed to do some crying of my own when I got away from her. Maybe this would all work out in the end, but right now I want to find that guy that took advantage of her and beat him senseless. My head was all over the place right now. I sat under the bleachers during lunch. I needed to let my emotions out and there was only one way that I knew how. I opened my mouth.

_There was a time when I was so brokenhearted.  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killing kind_

_All I want is someone that I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do down on me _

_Cause what you got inside aint where your love should stay  
Yeah our love, sweet love aint love till you give your heart away_

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' to I let you  
Do what you do down on me _

Puck was the one who found me. He saw the tears in my eyes and gave me a hug. Everyone thinks that he's this colossal jerk, but he is a good friend. I knew I could talk to him about this.

"Well this is a dramatic change from yesterday." He commented. "What's up?"

"Quinn cheated on me." I declared.

"Oh…did she say with who?" He asked.

"It's with whom." I declared. "And no she didn't remember. She was a party and she's pregnant now. I don't know what to do."

"So what is she going to get an abortion or something?" Puck asked me.

"No, Quinn's too much of a Christian for that." I told him. "I know that she won't want to do that. It's not even worth bringing up. I don't know if I can stay with her though."

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation, but I think that she told you because she cares about you enough to let you know." Puck suggested.

"I guess you're right." I agreed with him.

I decided to skip Glee after school, telling Mr. Schue that I wasn't feeling good. I know that he might be someone that could help me, but I didn't want to break my promise to Quinn. Even if we do break up because of this, I am going to keep my promise and not tell anyone because that's the kind of person that I am.

I went home and began to write in my diary. I only wrote in it when I was stressed out and my mom respected my privacy enough to not read it. I had a lot to say. I couldn't help but think of something in all of this. I knew that whoever this guy was probably wasn't going to be there for her and who knows what will happen when her parents find out about this. I don't want her to have no one by her side and I do love her even with what happened. I need to be with her, or I at least need to give her a chance to prove that she cares about me. I know I can't ask her to come out because she's still afraid of her parents, but I need to get her to do something.

My mom ended up getting the job. I didn't know it at the time, but it was actually the place where Mr. Schue's wife worked. I didn't pay great, but it was good that she had a job. Maybe I should get a job, because Quinn won't be able to work if she's pregnant. I don't know what I can do. I don't want to be asking people if they want fries with that. I guess I should start looking for anywhere that hires 16-year-olds. Maybe I'll wait until I see how this goes. I could work at the movie theatre. I love movies. I hear that they always need people. I guess that I didn't have anything to lose and it would be a good place that we could go on dates. Well we had been on a date there before, but we wouldn't have to pay for it if I work there.

On Friday night, I decided to go the football game, but it would be a good chance to talk to her after. I would let her explain herself to me. This time that we've been apart has been hard. I know that we weren't together much, but we would usually kiss once a day. It's been three since that has happened. You would think that it would be easier for someone like me to move on, that they are several girls in the closet around the school, but I don't want any of them. I just want my Quinn.

I knew that the team was probably going to win. Our team was about as bad as the Lions. We didn't have anyone wearing paper bags over their heads, but I was actually pretty sure that they were forbidden. I actually always went to the games to see Quinn cheer. I loved watching and not just because of how sexy she looked. I also couldn't help but realize how terrible our band was. Maybe they just should have gotten someone from the Glee Club to sing the National Anthem. Actually, that's not a bad idea. I need to bring that up to Mr. Schue sometime. It could be a great way to recruit people.

In the 4th quarter, we were down 6-0. At least our defense was good. Unfortunately they weren't good enough to score on their own. Our offense was just pathetic. I could probably play quarterback better than any of these losers. I actually think that they should let Puck play QB. I knew that he could really throw.

I went down the bleachers and found myself by the sidelines.

"Hey Coach." I whispered to Coach Tanaka. He looked at me in surprise, probably wondering what I was doing. "Put Puck in at QB."

With a few minutes left, the game took a turn for the bizarre. Like a scene out of _Remember the Titans_, the team started dancing. It was Beyoncé's "Single Ladies" dance. Good God what were they doing. The crowd seemed to be as confused as I was. I think the referees were confused too, because they didn't call a delay of game penalty. I don't know how, but it managed to work because somehow, Puck was able to throw a touchdown pass as time expired. Kurt then proceeded to do the same dance before he kicked the extra point. As improbable and weird as it was, we won.

I waited until the madness had cleared out before I went to talk to Quinn.

"Can you believe that we actually won?" I asked her.

"Does this mean that you're ready to talk to me?" She questioned hopefully.

"Quinn this isn't easy for me, but I want to be there for you." I told her as I looked her in the eye. "I'm going to give you a chance for a rebuttal. Is there anything that you would like to say, or sing, to me?"

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
Oh it kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part was that you didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around  
I know what's at stake. I know that I let you down  
And if you give me a chance, believe it I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_I know you deserve much better  
But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
Said I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over _

_I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around  
I know what's at stake. I know that I let you down  
And if you give me a chance, believe it I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"That'll work." I told her. "I'll start looking for a job."

The next day in Glee, Puck and two of his friends from the football team, Mike and Matt joined the Glee Club. The only problem was we lost Rachel, which was a huge problem.

So Faith managed to get past the cheating, but she still doesn't know that it was with Puck, which will cause problems, but she won't find out for a while. The songs in this chapter (of an episode that only had two surprisingly) are "Crazier" by Taylor Swift, "Cryin'" by Aerosmith, and "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The Rhodes Not Taken

We started out rehearsal with another version of the "Don't Stop Believing" performance we had previous used only with Quinn singing Rachel's part.

"_A singer in a smoky room." _I sang.

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume." _Quinn followed before she ran off with morning sickness.

"She probably had something bad to eat this morning." I commented. I was going to make a tasteless bulimia joke, but then I realized that it was tasteless even if we were supposed to hate each other.

"Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Kurt asked.

"Your sexuality?" Santana retorted. No we all knew that he was gay, just like everyone knew I was gay.

"Rachel, even though Faith probably has just as good of a voice, we need 12 members for Regionals." Kurt pointed out. I smiled at the compliment. "We need more than one powerful voice too."

"We'll be fine. We can find someone even if they just dance in the background." Mr. Schue stated.

"We could add in a male voice." I suggested. "I wouldn't object."

I liked singing with Quinn and I thought that she was good enough, but she is going through morning sickness.

"We have to find a new plan because Rachel left." Mr. Schue reminded us. "If we're gonna make this work, we can't look back."

I was currently at my job interview at the movie theater.

"So why do you want this job?" The manager asked me.

"I need some extra money because I have a baby on the way." I replied.

"Oh, congratulations." He told me. I should have guessed that would be the first place he went.

"It's not mine." I answered. "My girlfriend is the one who's pregnant. I need this job to support her and the baby."

"Well that's…different." He commented. I'm not sure, but I think because I revealed my sexuality that he basically had to hire me because of some anti-discrimination stuff or something. "Does she need a job?"

"No." I responded.

"Well you're hired." He told me. "Most of your work will be on weekends."

That was when I had the most free time. I was glad that I got a job quick.

The next day, I found myself in Ms. Pillsbury's office. I didn't know why I was there.

"What am I doing here?" I asked her as I noticed a pamphlet about Radon.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and what your plans for college were." She stated.

"I'm a sophomore. I don't really have any plans yet." I pointed out.

"Well I know that you have a magnificent voice. Have you ever thought about pursuing a music scholarship?" She asked.

"I haven't thought about it, but do you think I could really get one?" I responded.

"There's a definitely possibility." She told me. "If you do well at Regionals, maybe you could generate interest."

"We don't have enough people for Regionals." I pointed out. "We only have 11 without Rachel."

"Well maybe you should try to talk to Rachel to see if you can convince her to return." She suggested.

I found Rachel in the drama room. She was staring at her chest for some reason.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"What are you doing here?" She replied as she looked up at me with a blush. "I'm getting the star treatment that I didn't get in Glee."

"Rachel no one likes a diva." I declared. "That's why no one wants to work with Katherine Heigl anymore."

"I thought it was because she always plays the same character." Rachel commented.

"If that were true, Michael Cera wouldn't keep getting work." I pointed out. "You're being selfish. I guess what I'm saying is if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I found Quinn before I headed to work. I wanted her to see me in my uniform.

"That actually looks pretty cute." She commented as she looked at me in my white blouse, black pants and purple vest. "I really appreciate what you want to do for me."

"Well I love you." I told her. "You know they offered you a job as well if you want."

"I really don't know." She responded. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be selling tickets." I stated. "Wish me luck."

She looked around and then gave me a kiss. I liked that better.

I headed to motorcycle and put my helmet on. It hadn't taken me very long to learn how to drive it.

The first thing that I learned about working at the movies on a weeknight was that hardly anyone goes to the movies on a weeknight. It was just me and some other girl in the box office. I noticed that the customers were mostly couples. I could not wait to have a date with Quinn here.

The next day, Mr. Schue announced that he had found a solution for our Rachel problem. It happened to be a woman in her thirties. I mean she was shorter than any of us.

"What the fuck?" I asked aloud.

"This seems like a terrible idea." Artie added.

"April is a great singer." Mr. Schue explained. "And she never graduated."

"So you brought in someone well past her prime." Quinn commented.

"I'm not past my prime." April argued before she began to sing. Okay, she can sing, but she's still too old for this."

I went outside. I didn't have to work today and I wanted to take Quinn out on a date.

"This is a terrible idea." I told her in the parking lot. "We need to get Rachel back. I know that she tried to seduce me, but we'll probably be laughed off the stage for what Mr. Schue is trying. I think having Rachel helps our chances of getting scholarships and getting out of this town."

"I really love that you care about me enough to do anything to help this baby that isn't even yours." She stated.

"I have something else." I told her before I started to sing. Someone passed by us. "I want you to hear this song and let me know what you think."

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I wanna take  
Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh be my baby oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh- be my baby I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you _

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
"This most assuredly counts"  
She says most assuredly _

_It's always have and never hold  
As you've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave and take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh-oh-oh oh-oh be my baby Oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh oh-oh be my baby oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh oh-oh be my baby oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh oh-oh be my baby oh-oh_

"It sounds great." She said with a blush.

We ended up going to the movie theatre. I found out that not a lot of people from school went to the movies. Maybe the prices were too high. It was basically the perfect place for us to be ourselves.

We kissed as we exited the theatre.

"Hello." April commented suggestively. Oh crap.

"You saw nothing." I told her as I stood in front of Quinn protectively.

"Maybe I did see nothing. I just need you two to give me your support." She declared. Now I was being blackmailed. Great.

The next day at school, I was telling Mr. Schue how much I loved April's voice and how I wanted her to stay. I was going to get her back for this. I just had to find something on her that I can use or maybe I can get Rachel to come back. I went to find her. I told Quinn that I would do whatever it took to bring Rachel back, even if it meant flirting with her a little.

"Can you helping me with my lines?" She asked me as I entered the room.

"You know I thought that you should know how the Glee Club is going." I stated. "Mr. Schue has this idiotic idea to bring in some washed-up high school dropout all because she can hit notes that only dogs can hear. Do you want to go bowling with me?"

"You mean like a date?" She questioned.

"No, not a date." I responded. "But I do like hanging out with you."

"Yeah, I'll go with you." She agreed. It was at that time that April and Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey, Faith, Rachel." He greeted us. I didn't even want to look at this whore. "April Rhodes, this is Rachel Berry."

I went to the bowling alley with Rachel. I actually was pretty terrible at it. I don't know why I even suggested this. I guess it was a better idea than a movie, since they knew who my girlfriend was and I didn't want to cause any confusion.

"You really don't know how to bowl?" I asked her in surprise. "Didn't your parents ever take you when you were a kid?"

"No, my dads don't really like sports." Rachel replied. So she had two fathers. That was different. I gave her some instructions and she promptly rolled a gutter ball.

"And the crowd goes wild." I quipped.

"Shut up." She replied.

"You they also have karaoke." I responded. "That's something that you're definitely better at."

"I think we should stick with that." Rachel agreed as we went to the karaoke room and took the stage. Rachel began. We were singing a song by Sara Evans.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more_

**Looking in your eyes, seeing what I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
And these are the moments I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments when all I need is this  
I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more**

_**I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered, every dream I have's come true  
Yeah right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you, here with me **_

**And these are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments, I'll remember all my life  
I've got all that I've waited for and I could not ask more**

_**I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered, every dream I have's come true  
Yeah right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you, here with me  
I could not ask for more than this love you give me  
Cause it's all I've waited for and I could not ask for more**_

After we got a pizza, I really wished that I could be here with Quinn right now, but she was having dinner with her parents.

"So how is Glee?" She asked.

"Everybody misses you." I declared. I think that they missed her voice more than her, but that was beside the point.

"They miss my talent." Rachel argued. Damn it.

"No, they miss you." I responded. "They're your friends. They miss your personality too."

"I love Glee, but I don't see the point on wasting my energy on some place that I'm not appreciated." She admitted to me.

"Well you usually have to earn appreciation." I stated. "If you were an artist and you walked away from your label just because you didn't feel like they appreciated, they probably wouldn't take you back. Mr. Schue is at willing to do that."

We decided to try another game and she managed to get a strike and hugged me and I realized that I really needed to bring Quinn here sometime. She then kissed me and I backed away.

"Okay, we're leaving." I declared coldly.

"Faith, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Maybe if you just told me who you were dating, I'll back off."

"No, I made a promise and I'm not telling anyone until she's ready." I explained. "I'm taking you home."

The night of first performance, we all came in dressed like cowboys and cowgirls. I want to know what Mr. Schue was on when he thought of this performance. April then came in with a different outfit than the rest of us and proceeded to drunkenly kiss Puck. Now I have something on her.

At that point, I had had enough. I grabbed April and took her to the bathroom with me.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" April asked me. "Is your girl not giving you any?"

"Shut up!" I ordered. "You are an alcoholic, loser, criminal whore. I'd like to see what Mr. Schue ever saw in you because I don't see a single redeeming quality about you. I think you need to get the fuck out of here before I call the cops and you get labelled as a sex offender for the rest of your life."

I went back into the choir room without her.

"She's not in any condition to perform." I replied. "I know all of the words to this song and I'll improvise the steps."

_You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaving up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life_

_Run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaving up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life_

The crowd cheered, apparently they loved either my voice or Carrie Underwood.

At that point, we prepared to get changed for our encore. It was then that I saw Rachel.

"I wanted to apologize." She said to me. "I had no right to kiss you, but seeing you up there made be jealous. I guess I'd rather be part of something and be friends with you guys."

I took her to wardrobe and helped her get into her costume. We then went into a performance of Queen's "Somebody to Love" and it went just as well as the other performance. You know I'm going to say it. When we're all together, we are awesome. We might just stand a chance after all.

So Faith really tore into April. She also started her job at the movie theater. The songs in this chapter are "Look After You" by The Fray, "I Could Not Ask For More" by Sara Evans or Edwin McCain and Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Vitamin D

I was pretty tired. I had worked kind of late last night and stayed up talking to Quinn on the phone. I have got to tell the manager that I can't close on school nights. To make things worse, Mr. Schue was trying to teach us how to dance. Kurt was watching some sort of video on YouTube. Now that is kind of disrespectful. I mean we seemed to draw the long straw when it came to Sectionals, going against a halfway house and the school for the deaf. Sure, the deaf school destroyed us in football, but it's hard to sing if you can't hear pitch.

I had to admit that this staying up late was a problem. I mean I wanted to be kissing Quinn right now, but I didn't have the energy for it. I really needed to do something. I know that I needed to practice my singing. I really hoped that I would be able to stay awake through it. I went home. I wanted to go straight to bed, but I decided that I would do.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you _

As soon as I finished, I lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

The next day in Glee, Mr. Schue posted pictures of Bill Clinton, Bob Dole, lightning, a swimming pool, a great white, and a grizzly for something about competition. Only two of those actively competed with each other.

"I don't think a shark or grizzly have ever faced off." Matt remarked.

"Just go with it." Mr. Schue declared. I yawned a little because I was still kind of tired. I had to finish this week's schedule before I could stop working nights. "You can't be complacent if you want to win Sectionals. So we're going to split up. Guys against girls…Kurt you are still a guy."

"There is an uneven balance here." Artie commented.

"It's not about how many people you have." Mr. Schue argued. "It's about how well you work as a group. In week, each group will perform a song of its choosing. Girls will perform on Tuesday, boys on Wednesday. I want you to have costumes and choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose one of the numbers for Sectionals."

"I need to point out the gender bias here." Rachel declared as he walked over.

"There is going to be a celebrity judge." He stated. I have a feeling it'll be Ms. Pillsbury. We dispersed before with me yawning again. "Faith, are you okay?"

"I'm just out of it from working so late." I remarked.

"You probably shouldn't be working so much on school nights." He told me. I rolled my eyes before I walked out.

When I was at work, I did get some messages from Quinn. We used code names for each other. She was Lucy since I was one of the only ones who knew her real name and I was Boo because it was gender ambiguous. We did this in case someone managed to read our messages.

"_I hope things aren't always going to be like this." _I texted her.

"_Things will get better, I promise." _She responded before I noticed my manager telling me to get off my phone.

"_G2g love you." _I replied. She sent me a picture of a heart before I put it away.

The next day, I felt like I needed six cups of coffee, but I hate coffee. I should be happy about all of this. I may be a misfit, but I'm in love with the most wonderful girl in the whole school, possibly the world.

"Are you okay, Faith?" Rachel asked as I opened my eyes to see her and Quinn looking me over.

"Maybe you should see the nurse." Mercedes suggested. I nodded and walked off. I walked to the office and saw…Mrs. Schue.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Faith Hudson. I have Spanish and Glee with your husband." I declared.

"Hi, Faith, so what's the problem?" The nurse asked me.

"I've been tired lately and I was wondering if I could lie down in here right now." I requested.

"How about you tell me about your sleep habits?" She asked. "When are you going to bed?"

"It's usually around 12, sometimes one." I replied. "I've been working pretty late recently."

"You know I'm pretty sure that I have a solution for you." She replied.

"Is it a nap?" I questioned.

"Do you want to sleep through your life, Faith?" She asked.

"No, but I want to sleep now." I replied bitchily.

"No, it's pseudoephedrine. It's the stuff they put in decongestants to make them non-drowsy. It's kind of like a vitamin." She explained. "Just take two of these."

"Are they safe?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're over-the-counter. I'm a school nurse. I know what I'm doing." She replied as she poured me a glass. I guess I couldn't argue with that logic. I took them and when I walked back into Glee, I was psyched.

"Let's do the number." I declared. "I took some vitamins and I got you girls some, plus some folic acid for Quinn since it's good for the baby."

People had figured out that she was pregnant in Glee, but not who the father was. It really wasn't important.

We began to prepare. The next we were performing our number. We were all wearing red dresses with a big happy, fun number. I mean who doesn't like Miley? The judge was in fact, Ms. Pillsbury.

_Seems like we're holding on forever (_**I gotta let it go)  
**_Time's up you pushed me to surrender _**(Tonight)  
**_Who knows what happens now whatever _**(Wherever the wind blows)  
**_And I'm there as long as we're together _**(Alright)**

_**Let's have the time of our lives  
Like there's no one else around  
Just throw your hands up high  
Even when they try to take us down  
We'll have the time of our lives  
Till the lights burn out  
Let's laugh until we cry  
Life is only what you make it now  
We'll have the time of our lives**_

_Looking back what are we waiting for?  
Take the chance  
Now's all we got for sure_

_**Let's have the time of our lives  
Like there's no one else around  
Just throw your hands up high  
Even when they try to take us down  
We'll have the time of our lives  
Till the lights burn out  
Let's laugh until we cry  
Life is only what you make it now  
We'll have the time of our lives**_

"That was awesome, Girls." Mr. Schue declared. "You boys need to bring it tomorrow."

After everything was over, Quinn and I headed somewhere. We both felt really good and really turned on and we had a chance to have sex for the first time in weeks. It was great. It was really great. We were under our blanket on the locker room floor after it was all over.

"You know we probably could have gone to my house since my mom is at work." I suggested as I began to get dressed.

"I don't know if I could have waited that long." Quinn admitted. "It's finally starting to wear off."

"Well we need to get out of here before someone sees us." I suggested. "Maybe you should take a shower and I'll leave first."

"I mean we could say that we're starting to become friends, being in Glee and all." She countered.

"I just don't want anything to try to put anything together." I admitted. "I mean whenever you're ready, we can be out in the open, but I don't want to put any extra pressure on you, which is why I went to so much trouble against that whore April."

"Does it feel to you like we cheated?" She asked me.

"It's not like we took steroids or anything." I argued. "I mean it was one performance and I'm starting to feel better. I'm not as tired. Things can only go downhill from here…or uphill…they're going to get back because I'm not going to be working as late and it'll be good. I really love you."

"I love you too." She reciprocated.

You know I'm pretty sure that Mercedes let it slip to Kurt about what we had taken because the girls seemed to be just as peppy when they were ready to perform. They were all wearing mullet wigs and jeans and white t-shirts and good god they're performing Billy Ray Cyrus.

_You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone  
Oh you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone  
_**You can tell my arms go back into the farm  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for no more**

_**But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man**_

_**But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man**_

Damn, even I found that kind of sexy. Well they definitely did it. They had used our method. I don't know how they were going to make a choice of who would win.

That night, I was watching an episode of _Breaking Bad _and I couldn't help but notice something. They were using pseudoephedrine to make their meth. Oh my God. Oh crap. I can't take this stuff anymore. I need to get rid of it. Now I felt like a terrible person. I think I wanted to concede the competition.

You know I really hoped that Rachel would stop trying to hit on me. I was really stressed out. I needed to do something to relieve my stress and I guess I would go to my go to way for that. I took my iPod down to the basement.

_I looked away, then I look back at you  
You tried to say things that you can't undo  
If I had my way I'd never get over you  
Today's the day I pray that make it through._

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't wanna a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything  
Everything_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't wanna a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you_

That felt good. I wasn't a junkie. I didn't know and I could stop before I took anymore. As far as I knew, everything was going good. I did happen to see Quinn talking to Mrs. Schue the next day at school. I needed to talk to her.

"I don't think that we should keep talking to her." I declared as I pulled her away. "I mean I know what I gave you was different, but that stuff that she gave me is what they make meth from. I don't think that she's a good nurse. She's a horrible nurse actually."

"So I'm going to need you to start buying me some maternity clothes soon." She stated.

"I've already got a plan for that." I told her. "Just let me handle it. I'll have the money for them."

We later found out that the guy that Mrs. Schue had sent to get all of those pills was arrested because people did think that he was making meth with it, which led to Mr. Schue discovering that we had been taking them. He actually found out before we could tell him.

"We're sorry for doing this." I apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to get you in trouble." Artie added.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys." He declared. "You shouldn't feel the need to cheat to win."

"We know and I think it would be better if we just put this whole thing behind us." I declared.

"Unfortunately because this has happened, I've been deemed no longer fit to run Glee club by myself." He told us. Okay, I wasn't expecting that. "Principal Figgins has decided to bring in a co-director for us."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

At that point, Coach Sylvester walked into the room. Can we have Kim Jong Il instead?

So I gave Faith a more legitimate reason to be tired. She was also horrified when she found out just what it was that she was taking. I also changed the competition because mashups are harder to write. So the songs in this chapter are "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson, "Times of Our Lives" by Miley, Achy Breaky Heart" by Billy Ray and "Fall to Pieces" by Avril. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Throwdown

Mr. Schue was sitting backwards in a chair. When are adults going to learn that that is not cool?

"So as we head into Sectionals, I want some feedback." He stated. "Is there anything that you guys want to do?"

"Can we go with something a little more…black?" Mercedes asked.

"I agree, we're doing a lot show tunes." Kurt stated. I thought that he liked show tunes. I don't think we really haven't even done that many.

"It's Glee Club, not Crunk Club." Rachel piped in. Okay, she needs to get out of that hole before she digs herself deeper.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet." Mercedes threatened. It doesn't sound like much a threat to be honest.

"Thank you for your opinion, Mercedes, Kurt." Mr. Schue mediated. "Anything else?"

"I can pop and lock." Mike chimed in. I wasn't sure what that was exactly.

"We need more singing, Mike." Mr. Schue declared. "But thanks for your input."

After school, I decided to go the clinic with Quinn. She was having her first ultrasound today. I held her hand tightly.

"I'm freaking out." She declared.

"It's going to be fine." I promised her. They probably don't get a lot of couples like us in here.

"Relax, at your age, there's very little chance of anything being wrong." The doctor assured us. "This is going to be a little cold."

"Can you just be careful with my uniform?" Quinn requested.

"Speaking of your ages, have you two given any thought to what you're doing after the baby is born?" The doctor questioned.

"I'll go with whatever she wants." I declared. I wanted to help raise it, but if she wanted to give it away, I would respect those wishes. It wasn't even my kid and she had the right to decide.

"Well if it makes a difference, it's a girl." The doctor stated. I went out to the waiting room. Mr. Schue had taken us because he thought it was safer than my motorcycle. He had seen us together and connected the dots. I think I'm going to have to get over my fear of driving, because I can't potentially put a kid on a motorcycle.

"The baby's fine." I stated as I took a seat. "It's a girl. Thanks for taking us."

"It's no problem." He replied. "So I'm not going to tell anyone that you're together if you don't want me to."

"I'd appreciate if you didn't." I remarked. "It's not even the school that is the problem. It's Quinn's parents. I don't even know how they'll take this pregnancy, they'll flip out about me."

Quinn then came out into the room.

The next day, Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester were going to be picking teams.

"The following students have been selected for an elite glee club called Sue's Kids." She declared.

They then got in another argument. This is like having Mike Wilbon and Tony Kornheiser running the club…actually they tend to agree on things every once in a while.

"Okay, when you hear your name called, cross over to my side of this black shiny thing." She stated.

"That's a called a piano, Sue." Mr. Schue remarked.

"Santana, Wheels, Gay Kid, Asian, Other Asian, Aretha, Shaft, Portia…" She read. I think the last one was supposed to be me because I'm a feminine lesbian. I identify more with Ashley Davies.

"Fuck no!" I replied. Everyone looked shocked that I stood up to her. "I know what you're doing. You are trying to divide everyone who is not straight and white. I'm not going to be a part of this scheme that you have."

"Faith's right. You can't do this." Mr. Schue agreed.

"This is stupid. Mr. Schue is not a bigot." I argued.

With that, I stormed out of the room and began to sing in the hallway.

_Fall!_

_Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked me when I was done.

"Yeah, I just needed to get that out of my system." I remarked.

"I thought that you should know I managed to stop Jacob Ben Israel from posting a story about Quinn." She remarked.

"Why are you telling me?" I questioned nervously.

"Because there were two parts to the story." She explained. "The first was about her pregnancy. The second was that she was dating you."

Damn it, if that April told him, I am going to kill her. I needed to leave. I wasn't even going to deny it, because that's basically admitting it.

"I need to get to work." I told her. You know, I never thought that someone there could have leaked the story. I couldn't find out whom because it was possible that the person might not even be there. I wanted to figure out who it was. I'm not going to let anyone hurt my girlfriend. I couldn't talk to the managers because I didn't want to be a snitch about it. Would it even matter who was responsible if the story got out anyway. I didn't trust that dork as far as I could throw him.

The next day after school, Quinn told me that there was no practice because apparently Mr. Schue failed everyone but her, Santana, and Brittany.

"That seems kind of vindictive." I commented. "It also seems unfair. Brittany really isn't even that smart."

"Actually, it's her best subject." Quinn explained. "But this war between them is getting ridiculous."

"What are we going to do?" I challenged. "Are we just going to boycott Glee Club unless they stop their feud that is dividing us? Actually, that's not a bad idea when you think of it."

"We'd have to be willing to lose it and I'm not sure if I want that." She admitted. I didn't want to tell her about the story because Rachel was handling it.

"So what do you think about naming the baby Avril?" I suggested.

"I don't think that we'll be able to name her because I'm giving her away." She replied. "We can't take care of a baby, Faith."

"Well do you like it?" I asked as I used my best pout.

"Yes, I like it." She told me. "If we were a few years older, I would consider it. I just don't think that we should be talking about it."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm just putting my opinion forward."

"Well you don't get one." She yelled at me. "You're not the one whose will be burned like a witch if her parents find out."

"You know I'm going to so much trouble to protect you and take care of you. You don't need to be rude to me. Rachel gave Jacob Ben Israel a pair of her underwear so he wouldn't post a story about us being together. I don't know how he found out, but she protected us and promised not to tell either."

"She didn't do that for me." Quinn argued. "She did it for you, so she can be a great person and you'll dump me."

The next day before Glee Club, we all got together and sang Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me". It's one of those songs that everyone loves. Puck even brought his guitar. I had to admit that it was a lot of fun. It was awesome. This is what we need, not to be separated. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. We're the ones singing. We need to take a stand.

"I miss us all being together." Rachel admitted after we were done.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session." Artie declared with a smile.

"If Sue catches us mingling we're cooked." Kurt stated. "She told me that if I even talked to one of Mr. Schue's kids, she'd shave my head. And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back."

"When is he going to come out with a new song?" I asked.

"We gotta go you guys." Mercedes declared as hugs started to be exchanged. "Miss Sylvester is expecting us in 10 minutes in the dance studio."

Mr. Schue then came in. He was happy to see them. Everyone was happy until they left.

"Great news, guys. I brought the band and I think we have our number for Sectionals." He explained.

"Mr. Schue we don't like this." I pointed out. "We want everyone here, not just straight white people and me."

"That's how Sue wants you to feel." He argued. "Giving up doesn't help anyone but her. If it were up to me, we'd all perform together at Sectionals, but I can't help it. Sue's doing a song about hate and we are doing ours. Faith, Puck, I want you to sing this."

"Mr. Schue, I don't think Puck knows this song." I stated. This is mine and Quinn's song. I want to sing it with anyone else.

"Okay, Quinn do you know it?" He asked.

"Yes." My girlfriend stated. "We can practice until Puck gets a chance to learn it."

As a result, she was singing the guy part. It was usually reversed, but our love wasn't defined by gender roles.

_I don't know _**but I want you **_**all the more for that  
**__Words fall through me _**and always fool me **_**and I can't react**_

_And games that never amount _**to more than they're meant  
**_**Will play themselves out**_

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now**_

_**Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along  
**__Oh I'll sing along_

_Take this sinking boat __**(I don't know you)  
**__And point it home (_**But I want you)  
**_**We still got time **_

That was really great. I still didn't want to sing it with anyone else. If I had to give up my chance to sing at Sectionals to make that happen, then that was what I would do. The only problem is that I don't think anyone else liked singing backup. Actually, it was worse. The next both Puck and Brittany left to join Sue. I'm not going to bother referring to her by title anymore because I flat out don't respect her.

To make matters worse, the next day in school, I saw Quinn and Rachel were arguing in the hallway. The worst part was I couldn't do anything about it. I knew that they were fighting over me even if they weren't explicit about it.

I found Quinn was singing in the courtyard.

_I've been waiting all day for you babe  
So won't you come and sit and talk to me  
Tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold onto my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever_

_I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
Now that you're all is want is just the chance to say_

_Get Out (Leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (Who) And I wonder (Why)  
How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

_I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you gotta leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from me_

_Get Out_

_Get Out (Leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (Who) And I wonder (Why)  
How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Pardon the pun, but did you get that out of your system?" I asked her. I wanted to hug her.

"Yeah." She agreed as she took a deep breath. "We need a new song from JoJo more than we need one from Justin."

Later in the day, we were in the auditorium about to sing our number. Sue kept interrupting us and then she and Mr. Schue got into it yet again.

"You know what? Fuck this." I stated. "I've had it with your bickering and attempts to divide us. All that you want to do is destroy us. You don't even want us to go to Sectionals. I'd like to bring up a quote from Lincoln. 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.' That's what you want. If this is how it's going to be, then I am out because it's not worth it."

"I agree." Mercedes declared. "Glee Club is supposed to be fun. and I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong proud black woman, but I'm a lot more than that. I'm out too."

We all left the auditorium together. Matt and Mike even carried Artie out.

The next day, he called us back together. I was assuming that he was apologizing.

"You're all minorities. You're in the Glee Club." He stated. "There are only twelve of you and all you have is each other. So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish or Faith is gay or that Santana is Latina or that Quinn is…"

"Pregnant and dating Faith." Sue interrupted. Oh fuck. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Sorry Q, it'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows, including me."

She started to cry and I hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay." I told her. "Your parents won't find out. I'm going to be here for you."

I was freaking out just as much as her, but I was trying to keep it together. Being outed is the worst thing that can happen and I need to love her even more. Mr. Schue decided that we should sing a number to show our support for her and me…I guess.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go no I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through make it through_

_Here me when I say when I say I believe  
There's nothing gonna change gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through make it through_

So in addition to be outed as pregnant, Quinn was just plain outed. That does not make Sue look good. The songs in this chapter are "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin, "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová, and "Leave (Get Out)" by JoJo. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Mash-Up

Quinn and I walked into school together. Whether she wanted to be or not, we were out. On one hand, I was happy about it, but on the other I could tell that she was scared that at any moment her parents could find out. Suddenly, I felt a cold liquid hit my face. \

"What the fuck, Karofsky?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Are you going to stick up for your girlfriend, Dyke?" Karofsky replied. "I knew that there was something between you two and I've wanted to do for so long. The queen has fallen below us hockey players and there's nothing that you can do to me."

I decided to go straight for it and kneed him in the balls. I could still do that. I had expected her to take a social hit, but I didn't expect one that bad. I walked away from him angrily. I wanted to tear that asshole apart, even I wasn't capable of doing it. Quinn followed me to the choir room.

"Hey, we're not gonna let them win." She told me. "We're not gonna let them break us apart. Just take a seat and listen to this because it will make you feel better."

_I've been roaming around I was looking around at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places that I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the sheets  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Someone like you Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'm ready, I'm ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready_

_Someone like you Oh-oh-oh-oh use somebody  
Someone like you Oh-oh-oh-oh use somebody  
Someone like you Oh-oh-oh-oh use somebody_

_I've been roaming around I was looking down at all I see_

"I love you." I told her as she began to wipe me off.

"I think that we can find some way to be cool." She told me with a smile. "Maybe we'll even win cutest couple in the yearbook."

Everyone else walked in shortly after. They were gossiping about how I had been hit with the slush and then retaliated. I wanted people to know that I was a force to be reckoned with and I wouldn't stand for that.

"So I have something fun for you guys today." Mr. Schue declared. Shouldn't we be preparing for Sectionals? He then proceeded to go into Young MC's "Bust a Move". That song's lyrics are so dumb, but it's so catchy that you can't help but like it. I tapped my feet just a little. I couldn't help it, this was my first chance to really dance with Quinn and I took it. You know I never knew that Mr. Schue was such a good break-dancer.

After that, Quinn had the idea for us to see Ms. Pillsbury to see if she had any ideas for how we could be cool.

"So how can I help you two?" She asked us.

"I can't believe that we're asking you, but we need some advice on how to be cool." Quinn requested.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked. I don't know why we were asking one of the least cool people in the school. I mean she was nice and everyone liked her, but she's not really cool.

"I guess I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think that this would be an issue. I mean you're head cheerleader and a mysterious rebel." The redhead stated.

"Well apparently together, none of that matters." Quinn declared.

"I don't really have any pamphlets on how to be popular." The woman admitted. "How about I ask you why it's so important to be cool? I mean you two look like you're having a lot of fun in Glee."

"Status is like currency." Quinn explained. "When your bank account is full, you can get away with anything, but when you're broke like say from being forced out of the closet. My mom used being popular as her top extracurricular activity and she got into Arizona State. I don't know what to do."

"You should wear sunglasses." She suggested out of the blue. There's nothing cooler than sunglasses.

"Won't be look like we're blind?" I questioned.

"No, celebrities wear them even when they're inside." She argued.

"I guess we can try it." I remarked. It sounded like a bad idea.

"The more important thing is that you should be yourselves." She continued. "If you're in love, don't let anyone tell you that you can't be in love."

Now that was really good advice. I wasn't sure how Quinn felt about it. We decided to go to my house after school because my mom wouldn't be home yet. I felt like it was my turn to sing to her right now.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile please stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just mmm…_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelings show  
Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight wherever…wherever…wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
_  
"Do you know how cute you are when you're romantic?" Quinn asked as she got on top of me on my bed.

"You maybe this isn't so bad." I suggested. "Have you ever heard the phrase you're nobody until you're talked about. People are going to remember this. That's the meaning behind _Gossip Girl. _God, why'd they have to ruin Nate and Jenny?"

"I'm still surprised that you like them." She mentioned.

"Hey, just because I don't like boys, doesn't mean that I can't ship boys and girls together, especially fictional ones." I argued. "You know Rachel and Puck were sitting next to each other in Glee. Maybe they like each other and that would solve a few of our problems and they are cute together."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." She argued. "I should probably get going. Your mom will be home soon and mine expects me to be."

We kissed and then she left. It wasn't long after that my mom got home. I was pretty sure that she would be okay with it. I should probably ask her.

"Hi, how was work?" I asked her.

"Fine." Mom answered. "Do you want to just order Chinese tonight?"

"Sure." I agreed. I kind of felt nervous asking this. "Hey, Mom, if I wanted to bring a girl over sometime would you be okay with that?"

"Is there anyone in particular?" She questioned.

"N…no." I stammered. I don't even know I was nervous. She knew everything. I guess just the idea of introducing a girl to my mom is terrifying.

"Yes, you can." She told me. "I look forward to meeting her whenever you're ready to introduce her."

The next day in Glee, Puck decided that he wanted to sing something. I couldn't believe. He was actually singing something by himself. I really wanted to see this.

_Put on my blue suede shoes and boarded a plane  
Touched down in the land of delta blues in the middle of the pouring rain  
W.C. Handy won't you look down over me  
Yeah I've got a first class ticket, but I'm as blue as a boy can be_

_Then I'm walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel?_

_They've got catfish on the table  
They've got gospel in the air  
Reverend Green will be glad to see you  
When you haven't got a prayer  
Boy you got a prayer in Memphis_

_Walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel?  
Walking in Memphis  
I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel?_

_Put on my blue suede shoes and boarded the plane  
Touched down in the land of the delta blues in the middle of the pouring rain  
Touched down in the land of the delta blues in the middle of the pouring rain_

I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be singing to Rachel.

So Quinn and I decided to try out the sunglasses idea. They definitely made me feel more badass.

"I think this is actually working." I stated.

"I'm proud of us. We can be the "it couple" of the school even though, I'm pregnant and everything." She replied.

We suddenly found ourselves surrounded by several football players, all of which were holding slushes. This is not going to end well. It didn't.

"You son of a bitch." I remarked. "So what is your problem? Do you have some kind of problems at home, are you poorly endowed? Don't you have anything better to do than pick on girls because they won't go out with you?"

"You need to ditch this dyke, Fabray, before she drags you down any farther." Azimio, the lead perpetrator suggested. Quinn decided to just kiss me instead, that found us being called to the office for public display of affection.

"You've got to be kidding me." I declared to Principal Figgins. "These guys shower us with corn syrup and ice, which we are still covered in, and we are the ones that get in trouble. What the hell is wrong with you, Dude?"

"I am not a 'dude'." Figgins argued. I wonder if he just realized what he just said. "There are rules against PDA, but there are none against hurling frozen drinks at people."

I think he just didn't want to suspend the football team, even though they probably weren't going to win anyway. I don't know if Ken Tanaka would do anything about it either because he didn't seem to really like the Glee Club either.

We needed to head down to the locker room to shower. I seriously can't believe Sue didn't do anything about this. I mean Quinn isn't exactly in high favor with her right now, but her uniform could be ruined. I started to sing in the shower again. This song was kind of appropriate, even though bullying and domestic abuse are two different things.

_Hey girl you drive me crazy  
One look puts a rhythm in my head  
Still will never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt, she says "This doesn't hurt."  
She says "I've finally had enough"  
Face down in the dirt she says "This doesn't hurt."  
She says "I've finally had enough"_

_One day she will tell you she's had enough  
It's coming 'round again_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt, she says "This doesn't hurt."  
She says "I've finally had enough"_

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked me as we began to dry off. We would have to go my house to change before we could back.

When we got back, there was a problem. Coach Tanaka had told the football players that they had to choose between the team and Glee. This wasn't going to be good. I think that they might have been afraid of get showered like me and Quinn had. How can there not be a rule against throwing slushes on people?

At 3:30, Mike, Matt, and Puck didn't show up.

"I guess they're not coming." Mr. Schue remarked. "I'm really sorry guys."

"I can't believe this. I thought they were our friends." Mercedes remarked. I guess they gave into the fear. "How can they just abandon us?"

At 3:31, Mike and Matt walked in and they were welcomed with opened arms. The only problem is we were still a member short. That was when he walked in. We were all together.

You know I'm going to do something about this. I decided to go to school early in the morning, around the time when the lunch ladies arrived. I was able to convince them that since the school doesn't even get to keep the money from the slush machine to just unplug it. They told me that they couldn't unplug it, but there was no rule saying that I couldn't.

Unfortunately, I found that Rachel and Puck broke up. I couldn't help but wonder what went wrong, but I don't even know if Rachel would tell me. I mean I wouldn't have a problem being friends with her if she would stop trying to get into my pants.

That wasn't the only thing. Sue threw Quinn off the Cheerios. I'm surprised that it didn't happen immediately after she found out to be honest. I hugged her tightly as she cried.

"You know I like you better when you dress like this." I told her. "It's more you."

"I'm just upset that people are going to throw slushes after me every day." She admitted.

"You know I read something when I was reading school rules. It turns out that any pregnant student can arrive late to class. So no you don't, you can come later and get here after everyone else, that's if we even keep the machine. I won't stop looking out for you." I told her as there was swooning. Maybe we would win cutest couple.

So there is more Fuinn fluffiness in this chapter. We also learn why Faith is so weary to hang out with Rachel because as her name suggests, she is faithful. The songs in the chapter are "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon, "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat, "Walking in Memphis" by Marc Cohn, and "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Wheels

I went to the gym to see Quinn watching the Cheerios practice. She looked downright miserable, but I also loved her outfit.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like this." I told her as I sat next to her. "I know that you hate being off of the squad, but you don't need them."

"I needed a distraction." She admitted.

"Why?" I questioned before she went into her purse. She handed me a bill. "$685, I thought you had insurance."

"I can't use my insurance because then my parents will know." She pointed out. "This is how much a sonogram costs us."

"I think I might have that, but I don't have much else." I explained.

"Well this is just the beginning." She told me. "There will be more doctors' visits, vitamins, new clothes."

"We might have to go with Wal-Mart for those." I admitted. "That is unless you want to get a job too. I think the position is still open."

"I can't, not while my parents don't know about this." She argued. "You have to step up. This is not going to be easy."

"I guess I need to get to work." I announced as I noticed her getting up. "Where are you going?"

"You're right. This does hurt too much." She walked out.

Once I was out of the gym, I began to sing.

_As soon as you're born, they make you feel small  
By giving you no time instead of it all  
Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all_

A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

_They hurt you at home and they hit you at school  
They hate if you're clever and despise a fool  
Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules_

_A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be_

_Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV  
And you think you're so clever and classless and free  
But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see_

_A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be_

_If you want to be a hero just follow me  
If you want to be a hero just follow me_

I headed to work from there. I don't know if I was a hero, but I would do whatever I could.

The next day, we were in Glee.

"Another doctor's bill came to my house." She explained. "We have to start paying these or my parents are going to find out that I'm with child."

"So we're doing a new number for Sectionals." Mr. Schue declared as he entered the room and started passing out sheet music. "So I want to do something different this week, it turns out that the judges love show tunes."

"'Defying Gravity'?" Kurt asked excitedly. "I have an iPod playlist dedicated to songs from _Wicked._"

"Why do we have to go vanilla on this song?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we'd be better off not rearranging this." Mr. Schue suggested. "Onto item two. The school won't pay for the handicap bus to Regionals."

"That's not fair." I argued.

"We're gonna have to raise money for it ourselves." He explained. I wouldn't be able to do anything. I was pretty much tapped out. "We used to hold a bake sale when I was in Glee."

"That would be great if we need like 20-50 dollars, but I'm guessing that it costs more than that." I remarked. "I for one already have work, and homework, I don't even have any money for myself."

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes suggested.

"I can't believe how insensitive you guys are being." Mr. Schue replied. "I thought you were a team."

"We are, but Artie understands, don't you Artie?" Quinn asked.

"Of course." Artie stammered. He was definitely upset. "Anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve the team."

The next day, Kurt decided that he wanted to audition for the song.

"There's a high F in it, Kurt." Mr. Schue explained, but apparently Kurt could hit it. He was very persistent in his want of it. I personality thought it was a bad idea, because it was definitely a song that a girl has to sing because it's sung by a witch. I've never seen the musical, but I do know that at least. "So I was a little disappointed at how willing you were to leave Artie behind. We're a team, we need to go together."

"It kind of hurt my feelings." Artie replied.

"We didn't think that you'd take it personally." Rachel remarked.

"Well you're irritating most of the time, but don't that personally." Artie responded.

"How can we make it up to you?" I asked.

"We are riding to Sectionals together or we're not going at all." Mr. Schue declared adamantly. "And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale."

At that point, he rolled some wheelchairs in.

"For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair." He added. "And we're also doing a wheelchair number."

Okay, so being a wheelchair was definitely harder than I thought. I know Quinn will probably be in one when she gives birth, so it won't hurt her to learn how to use it.

Later in the day, I walked into the Home Ec room where Quinn was making cupcakes. I found that she and Puck were covered in ingredients.

"I don't think this is how you bake." I stated.

"Well it's a learning experience." Quinn replied.

"I'm gonna go change." Puck announced.

"You know I'm kind of upset that you got all messy without me." I admitted.

I could tell that there was some definite tension between Rachel and Mr. Schue with the idea that Kurt should have a shot at the solo. I hope she doesn't bolt again if things don't go her way, because then I might have to try to get her back again and I don't want to relive last time.

"Now all of you are going to judge. Whichever singer gets the most votes, gets the part." Our instructor explained. I'm going to have to listen to the original version. I can probably do that during my break tonight.

"I want you all to vote for whoever sings the song better." Kurt stated. He actually had us take an oath, which was a little weird. I was already gonna do it.

I decided to get the soundtrack on my way to work. You know I can't help but notice that it actually had a lot of good songs. When I think of musicals, I usually think of crap like _My Fair Lady_ or _High School Musical,_ but this wasn't bad.

So when we decided to have the bake sale, we were selling nothing. It was me, Quinn, Puck, and Santana manning the table.

"No one wants to buy food from losers. We're Glee Club and in wheelchairs." Quinn commented.

We did end up selling one cupcake when Brittany brought this girl with Down's Syndrome that she was friends with.

"Well now we have one dollar." I declared.

"We're never going to sell six hundred of these." Quinn snapped. "We can't do this."

"Look, I know you're under a lot of stress, but there's no need to be bitchy about it." I argued. "I'm putting in a lot of hours to give you everything that you need. I could use a thank you once in a while."

I got off of my chair and stormed off at that point. Puck later gave me a talking to about how I should stop complaining and accept Quinn's mood swings.

"It's not my kid, but I'm still busting my ass for this." I reminded him. Okay, so the work that I was doing wasn't that hard. "Maybe you're kind of right. I guess I'm stressed too. I guess I'm kind of upset that she wants to give it away. I mean if that happens, it'll feel like I did all of this work for nothing. I know it'll be hard to raise a kid, but I want to try."

Later, Artie was instructing us how to work a wheelchair properly. Couldn't he have done this from the beginning? I mean we weren't even singing yet. That was going to be challenging. I have a hard time singing and walking sometimes. I don't know how I was going to do it in a wheelchair.

After several listens to the soundtrack, there was one song that I couldn't get out of my head. It wasn't "Defying Gravity", although I did like that one. No it was another one that I just had to sing.

_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk that I try to suppress or hide is it talent that could  
Help me meet the wizard if I make good, so I'll make good_

_When I meet the wizard, once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the wizard, what I've waited for since…since birth  
And with all his wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded  
Do you think the wizard is dumb or like munchkins so small-minded?  
No, he'll say to me "I see who you are truly are, a girl on which I can rely"  
And that's how we'll begin, the wizard and I _

_Unlimited my future is unlimited and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy and true the vision's hazy  
But I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout all of Oz, that's all to do with me_

_And I'll stand there with the wizard, feelings things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could melt  
And so it will be for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else till I die  
Held is such high esteem, when people see me they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team The Wizard and I _

Wow that last part was high. I think I hit it, but I felt out of breath after singing it.

So I found myself helping Rachel with her wheelchair because no one else would.

"I'm kind of surprised that you're willing to help me." She admitted to me.

"Well Quinn and I are fighting a little right now over money." I explained. "You know I never did thank you for trying to stop the story."

"I'm really nervous about the diva-off tomorrow." She told me.

"Well you should drink a lot of water because those high notes are killer." I suggested. "I think that the judges will find a female version of the song more accessible."

"I honestly don't have any clue what Mr. Schue wants us to perform at Sectionals. He keeps changing his mind." I stated.

"Kurt's probably going to win." She declared. "People just don't like me.

"Well you shouldn't throw a tantrum whenever things don't go your way. If you want people to like you, you should be nice to them." I suggested. "So why did you and Puck break up?"

"We were just too different." Rachel replied. "Opposites attract does not really work in reality."

At that point, Quinn walked into the room.

"This is a past due notice. We need to pay the bills, Faith." She told me. "I can't be with someone who can't support."

"I get paid tomorrow. I'll have the money." I promised. I felt kind of like crying because she didn't believe in me. She then walked angrily. "We're fucked. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this."

"Look, I know that you can do this." Rachel told me. "You'll probably be eligible for a raise soon or something. You're going to end up. You'll make it."

The next day, the cupcakes were selling like hot cakes. Puck said that he used some new recipe. I decided to take a whiff of them. I noticed that people were really scarfing them and the rest of their food and managed to connect the dots: pot. That is incredibly unethical and probably illegal, but he is doing it to help Artie, so I couldn't complain.

So in the competition, I decided that I wanted to be fair. Kurt was up first and he was doing pretty well until he got to the final note. He missed it. He broke. Rachel ended up hitting it. So it was no contest. It all seemed a bit strange. Kurt seemed so confident that he could hit the note. Maybe he just choked under pressure.

After I had a chance to go to the bank, I went over to Quinn. I rolled over to her in my wheelchair and presented her with an envelope of money.

"Here you go." I told her. "I'm not sure how we're going to be able to do this moving on. I know that we can probably sell some of our clothes to Plato's Closet if we need to. We'll figure it out. Can I give you a lift to rehearsal?"

She got on my lap and I rolled with her to the auditorium. Artie decided that he would rather get a ramp in the auditorium put up and have his dad take him. Then it turned out that we were getting the bus after all because apparently Sue paid for some ramps. I had to say that I was confused by this. I was very confused by this, but maybe it would be best if I don't question it and accept it. Too bad she won't help me.

We then began the number.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,  
When you fall everyone says  
Another day and you had your fill of sinking  
With your life held in their hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me_

_When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along, move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong we move along  
Along, along, along, along _

_When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along, move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong we move along_

So the struggle to get a job wasn't but the stress was still there. Faith still doesn't expect anything when it comes to Quinn and Puck and she managed to talk to Rachel. She also really doesn't want to give the baby up. The songs are "Working Class Hero" by John Lennon, "The Wizard and I" from Wicked and "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Ballad

Mr. Schue wrote "Ballad" on the board. I guess we were going to be singing ballads this week. Quinn currently had her head on my shoulder.

"Ballad, from Middle English ballad, who knows what this word means?" He asked.

"A male duck!" Brittany called out. No, that's a mallard.

"A ballad is a love song." Kurt replied.

"No, it's a slow song that allows to the singer to emote." I interrupted.

"That's right, Faith." Mr. Schue replied. I grinned. "They're stories set to music, which makes them a good form of expression. They allow us to express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Now Sectionals are in a few weeks and the rules state that our set must include a ballad."

"Looks like my weekly letter to The Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off." Rachel responded giddily.

"So here's our assignment for the week. I'm gonna pair you off and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner." Mr. Schue continued. "Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you wanna express and make them feel it.

"I pick Quinn." I announced. I was an easy choice since we were the only ones in here that are in love.

"No, no, no, too easy." Mr. Schue remarked. Damn it. "Your partners will be chosen by the Hat of Decision. Whoever you choose is your partner."

"But Matt's not here." I pointed out. "He had a spider in his ear."

I hope he ends up being okay and isn't permanently deafened or anything.

"Then I'll put my name in the hat." He declared. This seems like it could go very wrong.

So Puck drew Mercedes, Artie picked Quinn. I went up hoping I wouldn't end with Rachel because I knew that probably wouldn't go well. I drew Kurt. Well at least I'm not a guy that he could be crushing on. Tina got Mike, Brittany had Santana, which left Rachel with Mr. Schue.

"Maybe we should wait for Matt." He then suggested.

"The hat has spoken, Mr. Schue." I argued.

"Would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?" Artie asked.

Rachel and Mr. Schue demonstrated by singing "Endless Love". You know all I can think about when I hear that song is that god-awful movie that will probably end up being remade someday. I also noticed that Rachel had a very nice butt. I need to stop staring before Quinn notices. I also had to admit that this song was kind of creepy when they sang it together. I wonder if it would be okay for me to dance with Quinn right now. I wonder if she wants to. Screw, I brought her to her feet and began to sway to the music with her.

A little bit later, I got a call from Quinn. I answered it with a smile.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"My parents want to meet you." She told me.

"Really?" I questioned. "Did you come out to them?"

"I told them that you were my friend." She explained. My smile faded. "I still want you to meet them though. You'll need to wear something nice. Just don't tell them that I'm pregnant or we're dating."

You know maybe if they get to know me, they'll be more accepting of our relationship. I had to say that I was excited about this. Granted, I'm not sure that I'll like her parents, but I wanted to give them a chance. They probably won't even know that I'm gay. I mean it's not like I advertise or anything.

I decided to go meet with Kurt to rehearse our ballad. Even though there was no attraction, I don't know if this could be believable. I mean there are some gay guys that can pull off pretending to like a girl: Neil Patrick Harris and Rupert Everett are good examples. I guess we'll try and see what happens.

"Sing whatever you feel to me." Kurt suggested.

"Um, I'm not sure that I feel anything." I stated. "It's hard for me to pretend here. I could probably do it with someone less effeminate, no offense, but I'm not if I can do it with you."

"You have to try." He urged.

"I just can't!" I shouted. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you, but I'm really stressed right now."

"Girls are your problem. Now you know why I avoid them." He joked.

"It's the baby. I know that she's not actually my daughter, but I still want to be a parent to her, but Quinn wants to give her up. I wish I could be there for her. I mean what if something goes wrong and no one wants to adopt her? I can't let her go into foster care."

"Well what do you want to say to her?" Kurt inquired.

"How I would do anything for her and her mom, how I want to take care of her. I want to love her my whole life." I responded. "It kinds of makes me wish that I was the one who was pregnant just so we could keep her."

"You have to let it out." Kurt suggested. "There has to be some way that you can do it."

"How do I do that?" I questioned.

"Even if you just want to imagine it, you should let it out. You should sing The Pretenders' 'I'll Stand By You'" He suggested. "I know that you know because it's the pop-punk classic that you seem to like."

"Is that really gonna help me feel better?" I questioned.

"Just imagine your little girl sitting in the audience." Kurt suggested before he began to play the piano.

_Oh, why you look so sad  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you and you don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you _

Later I decided to sing it to the sonogram picture that the doctor gave me. In retrospect, that probably wasn't a good idea. My mom caught me.

"Faith, are you pregnant?" She asked in me in surprise. I blushed brightly.

"No!" I shouted. "It's not mine. It's Quinn's, my girlfriend. I promise that it's not mine. That's why I've been working, not for myself, but because I want to have enough money to support her through this because her parents don't know. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner or that I even had a girlfriend."

The tears started to fall from my eyes. She gave me a hug as I began to cry into her chest.

"It's gonna be okay, Faith." She promised me. I was right about her being okay with it. I hope Quinn doesn't get mad.

"I can't believe that you told your mom." Quinn said to me the next day. She was definitely mad.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie and say that I was pregnant. I know it was a stupid thing to thing, but I didn't have any other option. This is good. She said she'd help us." I babbled.

"Half the school knows, your mom knows, who else do you wanna tell?" She asked. I thought the whole school knew to be honest.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up." I told her tearfully. "I'm not going to let it happen again. I won't tell your parents. My mom doesn't know your mom or your last name even."

"I'm right." She declared as she stormed off.

Kurt then walked over to me.

"These pregnancy hormones are like constant PMS." I told him. I sighed. It wasn't something that he understood. "Thanks for the advice about singing to the baby. It did make me feel better…until my mom found out. But thanks."

You know I really wanted to sing a song about my love for Quinn. I know that we weren't going to be doing this together, but I wanted to make her feel better and more at ease. Ballads tend to be good for that.

I went to practice a song. I decided on "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.

_So lately been wondering who will take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all  
In between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

_I know now just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go_

I don't think I'll use that one. It sounds a bit stalkerish now that I think of it. Of course "Every Breath You Take" is about a stalker, but everyone thinks it's a love song.

It wasn't easy for me to find a dress to wear to dinner. I'm not a typical nice dress wearing girl. I decided to call Kurt if he could help me. It's kind of sad that he knows more about clothes than I do.

"So I need your help picking out a dress to wear to Quinn's for dinner." I told him. "As far I know she's not going to be coming out. I really want to sing to her to let her know how much I love her."

"Well you should then." He suggested as he went into my closet. "Now let's see if there's something acceptable and classy in here. How about this?"

He had pulled out a royal blue dress that I didn't even know that I had.

"Put this with a nice cardigan and it'll look great." He suggested.

Later at the dinner, I was seated across from Quinn. The dinner was going fine.

"So, Faith, I like that name by the way, how did you and Quinn meet?" Her dad asked me. I hadn't thought of an answer for this.

"We're in the Glee Club together." Quinn answered for me.

"Yeah." I agreed. "That's where we met and we just hit it off."

"So do you have a nice boyfriend?" Her mom asked me.

"No, I'm not a fan of boys." I replied. I then realized that I needed to add something. "Because all they want is sex. I want someone who will love me."

Okay, this is hard.

"I'd like to show Faith my room." Quinn stated after we were finished eating. Thank God.

She took me upstairs and I really wanted to sing to her.

"I have something that I want to sing to you." I told her. "I can't keep this in any longer."

_Oh thinking about our younger years  
It was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now, you keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standing there by you_

_And Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

She gave me a kiss as I was finishing up, which was when her parents came in to ask if we wanted desert.

"What the heck is going on here?" Her dad asked angrily. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. This is very bad. I held Quinn tightly, but he ripped her away from me violently.

"She's pregnant you asshole." I blurted out before immediately covering my mouth. Well, I just made the whole situation worse.

"So not only are engaging in the sin of homosexuality, but you've also engaged in premarital sex." Her father lectured. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Quinn yelled tearfully. You know she shouldn't have to apologize. I have a feeling that they're going to make her choose between me and them.

"I don't know who you are anymore." He declared. "I thought you were better than this. Looking at you makes me sick. I want both of you out of my house right now."

"Daddy, you can't do this to me." She screamed. "Daddy please! Mom, do something! Say something!"

As I looked at her mother, it became clear that she wasn't going to help her. I don't know what kind of parents would do this to their daughter.

"I guess you won't." Quinn told her. "You knew I was pregnant even though I didn't tell you. I needed you. I needed my mom and you were so scared of what he would do. You just pushed it aside, every bad feeling in this house."

"DO NOT TURN THIS ON US!" Her dad screamed. "YOU ARE THE DISAPPOINTMENT HERE!"

"Why? Because I'm better than you could ever be?" Quinn responded. "I'm your daughter who loves and I know this must be really hard, but I just want to know that you love me too. Please."

He didn't say anything and just walked away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as soon as we left the house. They did let her take her car at least. I knew I would have to drive it, but I've been practicing. "I didn't think that they were this bad. I thought that maybe they would be able to able to accept it. I understand if you want to break up."

"You're all I have right now." Quinn told me. "I need to stay with you in case I can't convince them to let me back and I'm not even sure that I want to."

I nodded and took her back to my house. My mom was doing laundry in the basement.

"Mom, this is Quinn, my girlfriend." I introduced. "Her parents kicked her out when they found out about us and the baby. Can she stay here for a little while?"

"Of course." Mom replied. "It's nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances. You can stay here as long as you want."

As we were getting ready for bed, Quinn came up to me.

"I think it's time that I return the favor for tonight." She said. "That song was my favorite part."

_I'm staring out into the night trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love and feeling good doesn't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

_Well I'm going home back to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from no I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home_

_Miles are getting longer it seems the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best girl a friend for you  
But your makes through and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home back to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from no I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home_

The next day at school, I decided to tell Kurt how it went. I wasn't going to blame him for it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." I told him. "If they can't accept her, they don't love her. I like that there are no more secrets. So we should work on your ballad. What was it?"

"'That's What Friends Are For'" He answered.

"I've never heard that one, but let's hear it." I suggested to him.

"Hey, you two, we need to go to the choir room." Mercedes interrupted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's something that we want to give you and Quinn." Kurt explained.

They took me to the choir and I sat on a stool next to Quinn, who looked about as confused as I was.

"Your fellow Glee Clubbers want to sing a song for two to let you know how they feel about you." Mr. Schue stated before they began to sing "Lean on Me". I had to say that I was touched. At least somebody else cared.

So now everyone knows about everything. Kurt wants to be Faith's gay best friend here instead of loving her because he obviously doesn't. Also Quinn and Faith grew closer, but the breakup is still looming. The songs in this chapter are "Heaven" by Bryan Adams and "Home" by Daughtry. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Hairography

In the morning, I woke up and noticed Quinn was already awake.

"So, now that your parents know about everything, are you interested in the job by any chance?" I asked her. "It's really not that stressful. It's kind of boring, but it's some extra money. We could use it."

"I don't know." She replied. "I'm still emotionally fragile. I'm kind of afraid that there will be a stupid person and I'd lose my temper with them. We do have a little bit extra now that your mom knows."

"Yeah, but my mom doesn't make a lot of money." I explained. "It's too bad that you don't remember who this guy is so we could get him to pay child support."

"I don't really want him to." She answered. "I mean even if I knew, it would be weird taking money from him like I can't do this."

So in Glee, Mr. Schue had invited one of the competitors over to use our auditorium. It was the halfway house and the girls looked exactly like the kind of people that you expect to see in a halfway house. They began to sing a Beyoncé song and the first thing that I noticed was twerking. I hope that never catches on in the mainstream. This performance reminded me of all of the reasons that I hate Beyoncé, except for "If I Were A Boy" which I hate for being sexist and offensive to lesbians. There was a hair-flipping, which was meant to distract from the fact that their singing was average at best. Though, I had to admit, it was turning me on.

Quinn did not look impressed.

"Mr. Schue, you seem concerned." Rachel noted.

"What? No, they were great, but we're better." He replied. That was definitely a true statement.

"It was all smoke and mirrors. It's called hairography." Rachel stated.

"It's meant to distract that their dancing wasn't that good and neither were their vocals." I explained. "We're going to beat them."

Unfortunately, Mr. Schue seemed to be intrigued by the idea.

"So for Sectionals, we're going to do Destiny's Child's 'Say My Name'." He stated. You know he should ask for our input before coming up with crazy ideas. "We are going to do a recreation of the video with Faith, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana."

You know it's kind of unfortunate that he wouldn't let Mercedes in this, but I kind of understand it. The girls of Destiny's Child were thin and Mercedes really isn't no matter how well she can sing. It's sad but true. There were four in the video, even though the fourth left shortly after.

_**Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you if you aint running game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady  
Aint calling me baby, why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you if you aint running game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady  
Aint calling me baby, better say my name**_

_Any other day, I would call you would say  
"Baby how's your day" but today it aint the same  
Every other word is uh huh, okay  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady  
If you took it there let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me and the girl that you're playing  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?_

**I know you're saying that I'm assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
Nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there just tell me who**

_**Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you if you aint running game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady  
Aint calling me baby, why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you if you aint running game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady  
Aint calling me baby, better say my name**_

**I know you're saying that I'm assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
Nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there just tell me who**

_**Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you if you aint running game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady  
Aint calling me baby, why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you if you aint running game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady  
Aint calling me baby, better say my name**_

I had to admit that that was kind of strange. I mean there are plenty of songs that we've already done. Why can't we just do one of those for Sectionals? All I knew was that I needed to head to work. I knew that this was what I needed to do. I kind of wished that I had more time to actually go to movies. There were going to be some good ones coming out soon and I could finally say that I saw all of the Oscar contenders. I don't know if I would like any of them, but at least I could say that I saw them. Maybe I will get a chance after Sectionals and during winter break.

The next day at school, I saw Rachel walk into the school and oh my god, she looks hot. She was wearing a little black dress. I couldn't stare. I couldn't stare. I love Quinn. She's living in my house. I love Quinn.

"Hey, Rachel." I greeted her nervously.

"Hey, Faith. I didn't see you there." She replied as she turned to look at me. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Hey, what are you wearing?" I questioned her.

"Do you like it?" She asked me with a seductive purr. Ugh, this is bad. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight. Do you have work?"

"No." I replied. "But why do you want me to come over? I can give you some points on how to move your hair."

"Um sure." I replied, hoping that it wasn't just a proposition or sex. I know that she probably had a motive, but I didn't want to assume anything. Maybe she just decided to start dressing sexier, but I don't see how someone can undergo a dramatic shift in clothing in less than 24 hours. I'll make sure to make sure that nothing happens.

"Great, how's 8:00?" She asked.

"That'll work." I told her. I then noticed my girlfriend. I should make sure that she's okay with this first. "Hey Quinn, would it be okay if I go over to Rachel's house tonight? I promise that nothing will happen."

"Yeah, I'm babysitting to see if I want to keep the baby. I want to try it on my own and maybe I can invite you some other time." She told me.

I decided to practice by myself today.

_Waiting for your call, call I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing in the car  
You remember butterfly, early summer  
It's playing on the beach, just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

So that night, I went over to Rachel's house. I didn't know what to expect. I was very nervous. I needed to make sure that I was able to run.

"I'm just be a second." She called from her bathroom.

"Thanks for helping with this." I told her.

"Can you think of a song that we should practice with?" She asked me. "What about Cheap Trick?"

"Sure, why not?" I responded nervously. She came out dressed even sexier.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

_Shine up my high heels shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

_Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying  
Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying_

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

"Okay stop!" I interrupted. "I'm not going to do this. Throwing yourself at me it's going to work. Neither is dressing like a whore. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I love Quinn and I am not going to cheat on her. Do you think that I like seeing you dressed like that? Yeah, it grabs my attention for a few minutes, but you don't see me dressing like that."

"I thought this was what you liked." She told me tearfully.

"It shouldn't be relevant or not whether I like it." I reminded her. "I have a girlfriend and I like how she dresses…but I don't want you dressing like her either. I want you to be you."

"I feel like an idiot." She remarked.

"No, it's my fault. I never should have agreed to this in the first place." I replied. "Rachel, I'm fine being friends with you, but this is never going to happen as long as I'm with Quinn."

The next day we had the deaf choir over to watch us perform. Did no one else qualify because I don't know how a deaf school could stand a chance? We could have been singing the phone book for all that they knew and wouldn't be able to tell. I hated performing like this. Doesn't Mr. Schue know it's degrading to us?

Their singing was one of the worst things that I have ever heard. I seriously think that a show choir of trained dogs would have a better chance of winning than them and I know that's kind of mean, but the dogs would probably be able to stay on pitch. I do think it was rude to sing the same song that they were singing though. We were probably going to win the competition, but there was no need to rub it in. The thing is they all seemed like nice kids. I don't know if they know that they're not good, but if they love doing it, why should anyone tell them to stop it? I hope this shows Mr. Schue that we don't need hairography.

After school the following day, I found Quinn in the auditorium. I decided not to interrupt and let her sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping that I could find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

_And now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She replied. "Can we just be in love again?"

"I never stopped loving you." I told her. "Going to Rachel's was a mistake. She was definitely trying to seduce me but I didn't let her despite her clothes. I like girls like you. Actually, I don't like girls like you. I only like you."

"It's alright. Thank you for being honest with me." She told me.

"I love you Quinn." I stated before hugging her tightly.

"I love you too." She declared as she returned the hug.

So, in Glee, we were doing another new number, but this was at least a good one. They were no room for hairography in it, not even in the Quietdrive version.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories time after_

_Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead  
Watching through windows, I can't hear what you said  
Then you say go slow, I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_Secrets stolen, from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting  
Time after time _

_Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

We get closer to the breaking point. Faith still remained gentle in letting down Rachel easy. She doesn't know that Quinn spent the night with Puck. The other songs in this chapter are "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade, "I Want You to Want Me" by Cheap Trick, "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts and "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Mattress

It was the middle of the night. I was awoken by being shaken. Quinn was shaking me.

"What?" I asked her sleepily.

"I want a peanut butter sandwich." She declared.

"Does it have to be right now?" I questioned.

"That's how cravings work." She told me. I sighed and got out of bed and the two of us headed to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was 1:24. "I'm sorry about waking you, but I kind of couldn't move because you have a strong grip."

When we got to school, I knew that this week was going to be picture day. I really hated picture day. I never smiled during them. We met in the choir room before Mr. Schue got there.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I stopped keeping track.

"Perfect. Glee club stands on a precipice. We've all been slushed, but our anonymity shields us from the persecution that the Chess or AV Clubs get. I think that we shouldn't take a yearbook photo. It would only make things worse. Did you know that the homeless guy in front of the library used to be in Glee Club? He had a nervous breakdown. I think we should really not pose."

"Hey guys." Mr. Schue greeted us. "Looking at old photos?"

"They're pretty gruesome." Artie commented.

"Well this year's photo is going to have everyone smiling." Mr. Schue declared.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." I argued. "I don't smile in pictures."

I think we all agreed with Figgins on this one. I yawned before he went and wrote SLEEP on the board.

"Are we going to get a cot in here?" I questioned.

"No, but we are going to be doing songs about sleep this week." The teacher explained. "Now we all sleep. They are a lot of songs about it."

At that moment, Rachel entered very upset about us not being allowed to have a photo. Seriously, who loves having their picture taken, besides models? I mean school photographers are like paparazzi, the vilest people on Earth. They killed Princess Diana. Admittedly, I was pretty young then, but it's still true. They also drove Britney Spears crazy. They are horrible, horrible people. Maybe I could distract myself from this by singing a song about sleep. I walked to the center of the room and heard the orchestra start to play the music.

_I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith as I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at least_

_I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time. I'll do what I want cause this is my time  
Here, right here, right now, I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up _

_In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time, I'll do what I want cause this is my time  
Here, right here, right now, I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up _

As we were heading home, I noticed Quinn looked upset.

"You're not frowning because of the photo, are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm frowning because I won't be in the Cheerios photo." She told me. "I really want people to know I was."

"I don't get that." I admitted. "I don't like pictures."

"It's best way to remember things." She argued. "Just listen to this song."

_This is the clock upon the wall, this the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won, this is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son'_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon the wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be _

_Confess to me every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believe  
Confess to me all the lies between us  
All the lies between you and me _

_We are the boxers in the ring, we are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter how hard we might swing _

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon the wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been_

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" I questioned with a sigh. This was important to her, and while I didn't understand it, I still loved her and would do anything for her.

The next day, Mr. Schue informed us that we were getting a photo. I still wasn't going to smile in it. Apparently he thought that was good news. He thought that people would want to buy the yearbook. Doesn't he know that it's mostly parents that buy them?

"We only get two people in the photo." He added. "I assume Rachel wants one of them, so is anyone interested in the other spot?"

"We're fine with just Rachel." Quinn commented.

"We'd actually prefer it." Kurt added.

The next day, she was following me around.

"Rachel, I am not interested in taking a picture." I replied.

"You don't have to be ashamed of this." She told me. "You should be proud to be in Glee Club."

"I don't want to take a picture, because I don't like taking pictures." I pointed out. "I'm not ashamed, but I don't like photos."

"You're a leader, Faith." She told me as she grabbed my wrist. "That's what leaders do. They stick their necks up for people that they care about. If things don't change, we're not even going to place at Sectionals."

"Have you forgotten who we're up against?" I questioned. We were better than the other groups. "The answer is no. There is nothing that you can say to get me to pose for a picture with you."

I then went to find Quinn. I really didn't understand how she was going to succeed in her quest. I had a feeling that Sue might kill her if she tries to get in that photo.

On picture day, Rachel came inside the choir room.

"So I think that you all think that we can't win and you're content to just sit by until Figgins cancels the club." She stated.

"No, we just don't want to be in the photo." I remarked.

"So instead of taking a group photo, I have an idea." She replied. "The photographer is directing a commercial and I think it would be great if we were in it."

"What's it a commercial for?" Matt asked.

"It's for a mattress store. We'll be celebrities and no one messes with celebrities." Rachel declared.

"That sleep theme seems oddly appropriate." Kurt commented.

So it seemed that our wardrobe consisted of matching pairs of blue pajamas. It's not what I would sleep in, but I guess it wasn't bad. I mean maybe I could be an actress. Then I would definitely have enough money to support the baby and I wouldn't have to finish high school.

"Okay guys, we're glad to have you." The fat store owner declared. "We here at mattress land believe that mattresses aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore."

Well they're good for cuddling on too.

"We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun." He added.

"Alright, let's go over this." The director suggested.

Okay, so the script was incredibly cheesy. There was also something about losing jobs at the factory, even though Lima didn't have any factories.

"This script is brilliant, but I think that this might work better if we performed something." Rachel suggested. "It won't cost anything if we sing rather than using a track."

I'm not sure if that's how it works. He was on board with the idea, but the owner seemed to be.

So we got on the mattresses and began to sing. I was going to be singing lead. Rachel was doing the sales stuff.

_Tried my best at moving on, have yet to find another one like you  
I see things that I didn't before, now wishing that I had more time with you  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things that we thought about never happen again if I could just see you_

_If I had my way come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
Remember round my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a year now, aint seen or heard from you  
Been missing you crazy how do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me it stills smells just like you  
Been missing you crazy how do you how do you sleep_

I had to admit that this was a lot of fun. I haven't jumped on a bed like this since I was a kid. The director seemed annoyed but the owner really seemed to like it. I wonder why we've never thought about doing this before. I had a feeling that this would be a very successful ad.

"So do you think that Sue will want to put me in the photo now?" Quinn asked me as we were on the way home. I was a bit upset that we weren't going to any money, but we apparently were going to be paid in mattresses. I guess that wasn't that bad of a thing. You have to stopped somewhere. The important thing is I have something for my resume now.

"I don't know, but I do know that you can really rock a pair of blue PJs." I told her flirtatiously. "You know I'm really liking the idea that we could be famous."

"I have a feeling that all I'm going to be famous for is being the next Bristol Palin." Quinn admitted.

"No, you have way more talent than her." I argued. "I really don't think that there's a problem with being like Jamie Lynn Spears. She seems to be perfectly sane. She chose to stay away from fame."

"You know I have an idea." She stated. "I'll tell her that it will be good for adversity, because it will. I'll be able to show people that appearances don't matter like we learned here."

The next day at school, Quinn came and found me.

"We have a big problem." She declared. "Apparently, what we did with the commercial is against the rules. We're not supposed to be paid for performances."

"Fuck." I cursed. "I want to win Sectionals. We didn't know the rules. They can't punish us for it. Can we give the mattresses back?"

"I don't know. One of them was used according to her." Quinn told me.

"But why would one of them being used. We didn't even know that they were there." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I can't help with this. I need to try again to convince Sue that I can do this. I'm pretty sure that the uniform will still fit." She remarked.

"I guess if nothing else, you should go after what you want." I told her. "I mean we broke the rules and what can we do? Maybe I could pursue an acting career, but I really wanted this to help with the baby."

"Wait I do have an idea." She replied. "The Cheerios get free stuff of the time. I might be able to blackmail her some."

Later she told me that she got us a full page photo. In Glee, Mr. Schue told us that he was giving himself up, in exchange for us not being disqualified.

"But we don't want to go to Sectionals without you." Artie replied.

"I have to do this so you can go." He told us. "I'll be reinstated afterwards. I accepted them, not you and you didn't break any rules. I'm disqualified, not you. We've worked too hard for you to give up."

"We'll make sure to win this." I promised. "We actually have a sleep number for you."

Artie began to sing first.

_Do you remember stayed up just laughing  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love _

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
like it's all we have to hold onto  
And we'll be a dream _

Next came my part.

**Do you remember the nights we made our dreaming  
Hoping of being something big  
We were so young and we were too crazy in love **

_**When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
like it's all we have to hold onto  
And we'll be a dream **_

"You know I decided that I don't even want to be a Cheerio." Quinn told me. "I like being in Glee Club more. Can you please just do me a favor?"

"What?" I asked her.

"Can you please smile in the photo for me?" She requested.

"I guess I can." I promised her.

You know what, after everything, I can't say that there was anything that could possible happen that would make me want to quit Glee Club. There is absolutely nothing that can happen. I stood next to Quinn and flashed my pearly whites for the camera to see. I was happy.

So this chapter ends with a bit of Faith tempting fate. She's going to have her world rocked in the next one. The songs in this chapter are "Awake and Alive" by Skillet, "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight, "How Do You Sleep?" by Jesse McCartney, and "We'll Be A Dream" by We the Kings and Demi Lovato. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Sectionals

We were rehearsing for Sectionals, even though we had no idea who would be going with us. Quinn slipped and both me and Puck rushed to her aid. I found it a bit strange, but there's nothing wrong with him being concerned. Another thing that I noticed was everyone else except Rachel seemed to be acting nervous around me for some reason. Something was definitely up, but I wasn't. I don't think they were planning a surprise party for me, because my birthday isn't until summer. I would have to get to the bottom of this, but maybe I should wait until after Sectionals. It could be that they're just stressed about the competition. I know they say never to underestimate your opponents, but I don't think that these groups can beat us.

I walked into the next day before Mr. Schue did. He was with Ms. Pillsbury. It wasn't hard to connect the dots and see that she was going to be our advisor. I guess that was the best case scenario. She cared about us just much as him. He then gave a speech about how he didn't know what was going to happen to him. Well he wasn't fired, so he could probably be reinstated.

"So we're doing 'Move Along' and 'Don't Stop Believing'" I stated. "What else?"

"We need a ballad." Tina pointed out.

"I'd be happy to do a ballad." Rachel declared.

"No, let's have someone else do one." Mercedes suggested before she proceeded to go into 'And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going'. That is a long title. Anyway, she was very good. I think that song is why Jennifer Hudson won the Oscar. I've never seen _Dreamgirls, _so I don't know. She should sing that.

"Okay, Mercedes can sing the ballad." Rachel agreed. "I can't wait to see you sing it."

I met up with her afterwards.

"Wow, I can't believe that you gave up a chance for a solo." I told her.

"Well I wanted to bring the team together." She declared.

"Well I'm really looking forward to it. This will be a great chance to show everyone how good we are." I stated as I opened my locker. "I mean it's been hard with Quinn and the baby and working, but it's nice to have something to look forward to."

Now I noticed that Rachel had that same look as everyone else.

"Okay, seriously, why is everyone acting like this?" I questioned. "Whenever I mention the baby, everyone freaks out."

"I want you to be happy, Faith." Rachel declared. "I really think that you need to know who the baby's father is."

"You know?" I asked in surprise.

"It's Puck." She told me. What?

I went into the choir room and punched Puck before I jumped on him and starting beating on him. People say that I'm like a wolverine: small and deadly. Some of the guys had to pull me off of him. I didn't need to say that I was understandably pissed.

"Tell the truth!" I demanded as they held me back.

"Bitch came and sucker punched me." Puck argued.

"How told you Faith?" Quinn asked me tearfully.

"Obviously it was Rachel." Kurt stated.

"Yes, Rachel told me, but I want to hear you say it." I ordered.

"Faith, you need to calm down." Mr. Schue declared.

"No, you lied to me!" I screamed. "Is it true? Tell me that it's not true! Tell me that neither of you broke my trust like this."

"Yes." Quinn said, tearfully and remorsefully. "Puck is the father. I had sex with him. I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?" I asked, as I began to cry myself. "I was willing to accept it as a commitment issue about not wanting to be out, but you slept with my best friend. You know what? Fuck this! Fuck you! Fuck all of you!"

I then stormed out, eyes still full of tears. I began to sing something to myself as I began to head home.

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did, was it something you said  
Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead  
Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

_You were all things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know that we were done _

_She was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

I went home after that and began to cry some more. I was at the table when my mom came home and noticed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked me full of concern. "Did something happen?"

"Quinn slept with Puck." I told her. "She knew that he was my best friend and he knew that we were dating and they betrayed me. He's the father of her baby."

She gave me a hug.

"Mom, I loved her so much." I cried into her embrace. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I quit the Glee Club because they all knew the truth and only one had the decency to tell me. Everyone's been lying to me."

I didn't know what they were going to do now that they didn't have enough members, but honestly I didn't care. Maybe they would lose, but I didn't care about that either. It was karma. They didn't deserve anything.

On Saturday morning, I got up to eat some cereal. I wasn't even going to go watch the competition. I didn't have any friends anymore. Yes, Rachel told me, but she was probably doing it to break me and Quinn up. She wasn't doing it as a friend. I don't really even want her right now. Maybe I can give her a chance later, but right now I just want to be alone. I just want to see if there's a way that I can pursue acting from here on out. It would be awesome to find an audition this weekend and never have to see any of them of again, but I knew that was nearly impossible with a .00000000000001 chance.

I heard my doorbell ring and it was Mr. Schue.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I crossed my arms across my chest. I had a pretty good idea.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He stated. "Look, I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone that you loved. I don't know if you know but Terri was pretending to be pregnant and wanted Quinn's baby."

"How are they doing?" I questioned. Okay, so I did care. I shouldn't care, but I did.

"It's bad. The other teams got hold of the set list." He explained. "I can't be there to save them."

"How can I?" I questioned as I looked at him. "I can't be in the same room as her without crying and I can't not want to castrate Puck."

"Faith, I don't have a pep talk for you, but when it comes down to it, I don't think that they can win without you." He told me.

"Why do I have to be the hero?" I inquired. "Why do I have to step in when I really don't want to?"

"Because sometimes being special sucks." He admitted.

"I just want it to be like it never happened or at least like I never found out." I declared.

"Well the show must go on." He declared. "I'll see you later."

Damn it. Now I had to do this. I took the keys to my motorcycle and put on a coat and my helmet.

"We need another song." I heard Puck say as I entered the green room. I still didn't know why I was doing this.

"Maybe I can help." I replied. "I mean we don't all have to sing. We're going to need some dancers in this."

"Faith, do you have a ballad that you want to sing?" Rachel asked me. "I think it's the least that we can do after everything."

"I guess." I remarked. "We have to believe in ourselves here. We have the talent to pull this off. It's all that we have."

"It's good to have you back." Rachel told me.

"Thanks for making it so I don't have to go up there." Jacob told me. "I was just here because I was hoping to get into Rachel's pants."

I don't think I needed to tell him that would never happen.

"Are we cool?" Puck asked me.

"No." I told him. I looked at Quinn. "Don't say anything. I just have to be ready for this. We should get into wardrobe."

The current rose and I wore a black dress with a red sash around my waist. I began to sing.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is setting like molasses in the sky_

_The boy could sing knew how to move everything  
Always wanting more he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet and that slow Southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please _

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon what could you do? _

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet and that slow Southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

_If you please  
If you please  
If you please_

At that point, the rest of the club joined me on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are New Directions." I declared before we began our second song. Rachel was singing the lead.

_Empty spaces, what are we living for  
Abandoned places, I guess we know the score  
On and on does anybody what we are living for_

_Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain and the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anyone wanna take it anymore_

_**The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on **_

_My soul is faded like the wings of butterflies  
Fairy tales of yesterday, we're broke better never die  
I could fly my friends_

_**The show must go on  
The show must go on  
I face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On with the show  
Ooh I cop the bill  
I love the kill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
The show must go on **_

We ended with "Somebody to Love". I know two Queen songs probably seemed cheap, but everyone loves Queen because they're awesome. I hadn't seen or heard the other performances, but I was still fairly certain that we were going to win. We all went to stand outside the judges' room when the director from the halfway house came up to us.

"Hey, I just wanted to say how great you all were and I thought were amazing." She complimented. We gave her death glares and stony looks. "I know that we cheated and I'm going to tell the judges and concede."

The door opened and they stepped out.

"You guys were so much fun to watch. You should be very proud." The blonde pageant contestant told us. She seemed like a bit of a bimbo to me, but at least she was nice. I didn't know if that was good.

We won. It was that simple. I decided to talk to Quinn.

"I've decided that you can stay with us for one more night." I declared. "I don't want to immediately throw you out, but in the morning, I want you gone."

"Okay." She agreed. I think she just didn't want to fight anymore.

When we got back to school, we found out that Sue had in fact leaked our set list to the other teams and she was going to be suspended indefinitely for that. I guess that there was justice for that. On top of that, Mr. Schue was being reinstated, so all…most was good.

We showed him our trophy as he walked into the room and everyone cheered.

"I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square." He remarked. "The judges didn't even know about the cheating. So congratulations, you earned this. You are winners, but this is just the beginning. Now we have Regionals and we need to start getting ready for it."

"We also a number that we have for you." I stated. "We think that you should go after Ms. Pillsbury. Don't let her get away."

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ballrooms  
See you make your way through the crowd and say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go  
And I said _

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading when I met on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come"  
Is this in my head I don't know to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I think it worked, because he ran out of the room, presumably to find her and kiss her.

So Faith and Quinn are over, but do they still have a chance to get back together? The songs in this chapter are "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne, "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles, "The Show Must Go On" by Queen, and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Hello, Goodbye

It's been a few weeks since Sectionals. We're now back in school after Winter Break. I still have my job because I like being able to see free movies. I decided to try something different join the girls' basketball team. I think it decreases my chance of slushes in the face, although the fact that people are still afraid of me helps. I am the team's leading scorer, but it doesn't help much because the rest of the girls are averaging about ten points combined. I had been given a nickname around the school: honey badger. It was supposed to be more vicious than a wolverine. I didn't mind because I looked at a picture of one and it was kind of cute.

After the break, Sue was reinstated. I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure that she was blackmailing Figgins somehow. I don't see why they couldn't fire her. It probably had to do with her string of national titles.

I was on the court during a game. We were losing. I was the star, but the lack of help was a problem. It's like I'm LeBron. I can't do this by myself. Rachel was wearing a Team Faith shirt. I decided to give her a shot. I needed to channel my anger and depression into something. I just wish that we could win some time.

"Hi Faith." Rachel greeted me the next day in the hallway. "I made us relationship calendars. That way we'll always know when we have dates. I already have next month planned out."

"You know that I have a job, don't you?" I reminded her. "I don't know if I can get all of those days off."

I guess I don't mind being a hero, but Rachel takes clingy to a new level. I don't think I'm really over Quinn. I looked to see her and Puck, who appeared to be breaking up. I don't think I'm ready to forgive her yet and I'm definitely not ready to forgive him. I try to listen to Rachel, but she is a motormouth and I can't keep up. I'm trying, but dating her is a lot of work.

In Glee Club, Mr. Schue wrote "Hello" and "Goodbye" on the board.

"Hello and Goodbye. These are two of the most common words in the English language. This week's assignment will be to have a song that features one of these." He explained. "You know it was Edison who decided that Hello was an appropriate greeting for the phone."

How did he know that? He was a Spanish teacher.

"I'm really glad about how you did at Sectionals, but we need to step up our game at Regionals if we're going to be beat Vocal Adrenaline. We need some New, New Directions." He continued.

I wasn't exactly sure what song I was going to sing for this. I didn't know if I wanted a hello song or a goodbye one. I would need some advice for this. I decided that I would ask him. I kind of saw him as kind of a father figure. I know that he wasn't going to have a kid, especially because Quinn broke the arrangement that she had, but he still had all of us. I decided to talk to him in the auditorium.

"So how are you doing now?" He asked me.

"How are you doing?" I countered. "I know that you're with Ms. Pillsbury, but you did just leave your wife."

"I had to find this person inside of me, the one that was okay with what happened." He explained.

"I have no idea what to sing and I still feel bad for leaving her to do this on her own." I admitted.

"Well I think that you need to say goodbye to her, maybe not in person, but at least in your world." He suggested. "How about this song by Chris Brown?"

I was hesitant just because of the singer, but then I remembered this song. I liked it. I guessed that I could try it. It started with a spoken intro.

Look we gotta talk  
Dang, I know, I know  
It's just…  
Some things I gotta get off of my chest alright

_Baby come here sit down let's talk  
I got a lot to say so me start by  
Saying that I love you but you know  
This thing aint been no walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

_How do you let it go when you just don't know?  
What's on the other side of the door when you're walking out  
Talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say just went out my head  
So Imma the best I can to get you to understand cause I know_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
Cause if I don't you're gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl, it's not you, it's me I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it and killing's me  
Cause there's never a right time, right time to say goodbye_

You know I can't help but realize how similar this song is to Usher's "Burn". I don't think that I would sing it in Glee, but I did feel better. Also, winning a game made me feel me better. I happened to find Brittany and Santana outside of the gym.

"Hello…" I greeted them awkwardly.

"Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out." Santana declared.

"On a date? I'm pretty sure that I have a girlfriend." I told the two of them. "Which one of you is even asking me?"

"Both of us." They declared. This was weird.

"No." I replied.

They were persistent though. I finally agreed just to get them to stop bugging me about it. I wasn't sure what was up. As far as I knew, neither of them really even liked girls. I know that Puck had slept with both of them, but that was true of a lot of girls. At that point, Rachel walked over.

"I know that being my girlfriend is a challenge. I don't look like Quinn, I'm not popular, and I'm high maintenance, but I'll always be honest and I just want you to be honest with me." She requested.

"Okay, honestly, I don't want to do this." I stated. "I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"What?" She questioned.

"Rachel, you're amazing, but we don't have anything in common." I told her. "I need to find out who I am before I focus on a relationship. I'm sorry."

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little girl." She declared. "You're afraid of dating me because you're afraid that it might hurt your reputation. You are a bitch, Faith."

"That's not true. I don't care about my reputation." I replied.

"If you take a look, you'd know that I was the only person that would tell you the truth." She reminded me. "You don't see how amazing I am."

She then walked away. Once we were in Glee, Brittany and Santana were fawning over me. I still think that it's just an act, but the attention is nice. Once, Mr. Schue came in, Rachel decided that she wanted to sing something.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9-5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love and where's that shiny car  
And did it every get you far  
You never seem so tense love I've never seen you fall so hard  
And do you know where you are _

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl who's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool it's just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look them in the eye  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along but never tell  
When you hear this song I hope it puts your through hell_

Okay, that was kind of humiliating. Mr. Schue seemed to be the only other one who didn't like it.

"This assignment was 'Hello'." Mr. Schue pointed out. It wasn't a goodbye song either.

"I chose to only focus on the first syllable." Rachel argued. You know it can't be easy to do that to something in front of you.

"Do you realize that Vocal Adrenaline has won Nationals for the past three years?" He questioned. "This is the big leagues, and we need to show that we're not in the minors. If we don't place at Regionals, Glee Club is over."

On my date with Brittany and Santana, I was not having a good time. Santana was worth by Quinn at her bitchiest. They really didn't even seem interested in me to be honest. They seemed more interested in each other.

"Look if you two want to date, fine, but don't drag me along anymore." I declared before I got up. I gave them a twenty. "This will cover my meal."

The next day, I decided to sing my number. It didn't have hello in the title, but it was in the chorus. I had a feeling that as a Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue might not like it.

_Uno, dos, tres, catorce _

_Lights go down it's dark the jungle is your head  
Can't rule your heart a feeling so much strong-er than a thought  
Your eyes are wide and though your soul it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander_

_Hello, hello (Hola) I'm at a place called vertigo  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something I can feel… , feel…_

All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt

_Hello, hello (Hola) I'm at a place called vertigo  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something I can feel your love teaching me how…  
Your love is teaching me how…  
How to kneel, kneel…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I decided to see Rachel afterwards.

"First, I want to apologize. I was a bitch to you." I remarked. "I had a really bad date and I realize that I like you, even though you talk too much, usually about yourself, but I like you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hudson, but I've met someone else." She responded. Did I just get rejected by Rachel Berry? I'm glad no one was watching this. "I've found a guy that is worthy of my talent and love."

"Do I know this guy?" I asked her in confusion.

"He doesn't go to this school. He's a Senior and the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline." She explained.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked her. "That's like Batman dating Catwoman. You can't do that Rachel."

"Batman and Catwoman had a child together." Rachel argued. Was that really true? "It may hard for you to believe that anyone would like me without an ulterior motive, but Jesse does. You need to move on, Faith."

You know I was doing this out of concern. I needed to tell Mr. Schue about this because I'm concerned about her. Okay, I was really concerned. She just met this guy and suddenly she's in love with him?

I walked in the other day on Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie trying to kick her out.

"Okay, now that's a little extreme." I replied. "Look, even though this is a very bad idea, we can't just tell her to quit. No one had a problem with me dating Quinn when we all knew that she was spying for Sue. Maybe we can even use this both ways. Maybe Rachel can get some intel on what Vocal Adrenaline will be doing. Look we have Brittany still in the club right now and she gave Sue the set list. We can't be hypocrites here."

"Fine." Mercedes agreed.

"Thank you." Rachel told me.

"I still think that you should break up with him." I told her. "But I won't force you."

The next day, she told me that she ended it with Jesse, but she still didn't want to date me. I just got rejected by her again. I wonder if this is how she felt last semester. She told me that it was because she didn't want what happened to happen again. I know it's not the same thing. I don't know what I'm going to do.

In Glee were practicing our first potential group number for Regionals.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like to drive that slow when nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_But here comes goodbye,  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right her in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

_Why's it have to go from good to gone  
Before the lights turn on yeah  
And you're left alone oh  
But here comes goodbye oh_

_Here comes goodbye,  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right her in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

Rachel then walked away after we were done. What was I gonna do?

So now Faith actually wants Rachel and Rachel isn't interested. I don't hate Rachel, I just like Quinn more. The songs in this chapter are "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown, "Vertigo" by U2, and "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts. There will also be no Madonna episode and we will be going straight to "Home". Please don't forget to review.


	14. Home

So recently, Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios. I don't know why anyone would want to work with Sue if they don't have to. To make matters worse, she had locked the auditorium. I swear that woman is either the devil, or the devil thinks that she's too evil. Apparently, Jesse transferred to our school so he and Rachel could date. I still don't trust the guy and I'm pretty sure that he is a spy. I'm not going to accuse him of anything because I know that would make me look like the bad guy and it would make me look jealous. It does mean that we have another senior besides Matt now.

"We've all faced adversity before and we've come out stronger on the other end." Mr. Schue explained. "I'm going to check out a few offsite locations that we can use just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home."

"Hey, Faith, I wanted your open on something." Kurt stated. "I'm redecorating my bedroom. I'm kind of going for a hunting lodge meets Tom Ford's place in Bel Air."

I don't know who Tom Ford was or what his place looked like.

"I live in a closet with princess wallpaper on the walls." I pointed out. I looked them over quickly. "I like this one I guess."

I was a bit uncomfortable with this conversation. I know he wants to be friends with me for some reason.

I went home and I noticed that some movers were taking some things out of the house. Why were they doing that?

"Are you sure that you wanna get rid of you and Dad's stuff?" I questioned. "I mean I was conceived on that bed."

"You were conceived on a pinball machine." She countered. My jaw dropped. How does that even work? Why would anyone think that would be comfortable?

Then a black guy came in, wanting Dad's chair, but I turned him down.

"Mom, I get that you want to date again, but you can't just get rid of Dad's memory." I explained. "I don't have a lot of memories of him, so you have to let me have them. There's only one picture of us and he's in this chair. Please let me keep it."

"It's a chair, Faith. It's not him." She argued.

"Are you seeing someone?" I questioned having put the dots together.

"I think I'm in love." She added. I gave her a hug.

"Mom, that's great, but can we please keep the chair?" I asked. "We can put it in my room. Also, who is it? I want to make sure that he's good for you."

"It's your friend Kurt's father." She answered. "Burt Hummel."

I decided to look over the house. I decided to sing something to help.

_I know they say you can't go home again  
I just had to come back one last time  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine_

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
Is where I did my homework and learned to play guitar  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
My favorite dog is buried in the yard_

_I thought if I could touch this place oh feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can  
I got lost in this old world I've forgotten who I am _

_I thought if I could touch this place oh feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could walk around, I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

Don't get me wrong, from what I know about Burt Hummel, he seems like a good guy. I know that he threatened to sue the school if Kurt didn't get a chance to sing "Defying Gravity".

I decided to talk to Kurt to see if he knew anything about this relationship that I didn't.

"Kurt, did you know that my mom is dating your dad?" I asked him. "How did they even meet?"

"It was parent-teacher conference night a month ago." He explained. I remember working that night. " Fate brought them together. It was an instant connection."

"I can't believe that my mom kept this from me for a whole month." I declared.

"I mean surely you must have noticed the differences in your mom." Kurt replied. "She has new clothes, makeup, a haircut that doesn't look Amish. Has she started selling the furniture yet?"

"Yes, she tried to sell something of my dad's that's very sentimental to me." I explained to him. "How do you know this?"

"People our parents' age don't wait around for love to bloom." He answered. "They know what they want. I guess we'll be roommates, Faith."

"This is too fast." I remarked.

"Give in to the inevitable." He instructed. "I want us to decide a room together. That's why I asked you about the swatches."

"Kurt, even though we're both gay, I don't think it's a good idea for us to share a room." I told him.

"Stop. I like my house the way it is." I snapped. "And I'm keeping the chair."

In Glee, we found out that we would be rehearsing in a roller rink.

"Do we have to perform on skates?" I asked.

"Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure?" Mr. Schue asked. Apparently his sense of adventure did not rock-climbing or downhill skiing but roller-skating. "The space is great and April is giving us to practice in."

"Wait, the alcoholic has-been is giving it to us?" I asked. "How did she even get it in the first place? I guess I have something rolling-related that I want to sing."

_Staring at a maple leaf, leaning on the mother tree  
I said to myself that we all lost touch  
Your favorite is chocolate-covered cherries and seedless watermelon  
Nothing from the ground is good enough_

_Body rise  
Look what's over me_

_Oh Chariot, your golden waves are walking down upon this face  
Oh Chariot, I'm singing out loud to guide me  
Give me your strength_

_You'll be my vacation away from this place  
You know what I want  
Holding that cup, it's pour over the sides  
Makes me wanna spread my arms and fly_

_Oh Chariot, your golden waves are walking down upon this face  
Oh Chariot, I'm singing out loud to guide me  
Give me your strength_

_Give me your strength, Chariot  
Give me your strength, Chariot  
Give me your strength, Chariot  
Give me your strength, Oh Chariot _

I did need some strength. I mean I wanted her to date, but she and Darren dated for a while and never moved in together. I guess I never really thought of the actual possibility of having a stepfather. It made me nervous and uncomfortable to be honest. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't Kurt about it, so I found Quinn after school.

"I need your advice with something." I said to her. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but you're the only person that I've been able to talk about my problems with. I know this may seem minor to you, but as you may have heard, my mom is dating Kurt's dad."

"Didn't you want your mom to date?" She questioned.

"Yes, but I kind of felt like it was a fantasy and she wouldn't find anyone." I admitted. "Now she has and she seems to be in love, I don't know what to think. She wants to get rid of my dad's things."

"Well, you should let your mom be happy." She suggested. "Does this mean that we can be friends?"

"Yes, we can be friends." I agreed. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but I like being able to talk to you. So are you still staying with Puck?"

"Yeah, things haven't exactly been easy. I'm pretty sure his mother doesn't like me because I'm a Christian." She replied. "If things don't work out, would you be comfortable with me coming back?"

"I guess I couldn't leave you without a place." I told her. "I'd probably drag her."

"We should practice a duet." She suggested. "We sound really good together."

"Okay." I agreed as she began the song.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say oh  
_**The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late she's gone away**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
**_Thinking why does this happen to me_**  
**_**Why does every moment have to be so hard  
It's hard to believe that**_

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
_**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
**_**I should not ever let you go-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

_**And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
I won't go home without you**_

Okay, that made me want to kiss her. Our faces were inches apart and I walked away. I couldn't just forgive her yet.

So the following evening, I wasn't working and I was with my mom, Kurt, and Burt. I was nervous about this. Kurt called for a toast on his virgin daiquiri. It was the first time that we were all together. I nervously sipped my soda. He called us a family which I did not like.

"We're not a family." I muttered.

"Faith." My mom chided me.

"It's cool." Burt declared. "You're right. Your mom and I are just enjoying each other's company right now. Let's just enjoy dinner. So I heard that you play basketball."

"Yeah, I just wish I had a better supporting cast, like LeBron." I stated. "I'm kind of afraid that he'll leave after this year."

"Well, we gotta win this year and maybe he'll stay." Burt opined. "It's not he'll have an hour-long special to announce he's leaving or anything."

"Why hasn't anyone commented on the new jeans that I got Carole?" Kurt asked, obviously not wanting to talk sports.

"You know I sell tires one of assistant coaches to the Browns. I could probably get you tickets if you want." He offered.

"That'd be awesome. I've never been to a Browns game." I admitted. I wanted to see a professional game, even if our team hasn't been good since the 80s, and technically that wasn't even our team. "Has anyone ever noticed how bad these breadsticks are? You'd think that since it's the name, they would be better."

So I ended up having a better time than I thought. I don't think Kurt did, though. I don't think that he liked me talking sports with his dad. I wasn't even a huge fan, but I guess Kurt wasn't a fan at all. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. I guess Burt was just trying to get me to warm up to him and I warmed up too much. I don't think I need to apologize. I probably should let Kurt know that I'm not going to take his dad from him.

We decided to go to our first practice at the skating rink. Quinn even got to skate because she wasn't at the stage where she needs to limit activity yet. We have a number that we were gonna sing.

_You know I'm a dreamer, but my heart's of gold  
I had to run away high, so wouldn't come home low  
Just when things went right doesn't mean they were always wrong  
Just take this song and you'll never feel left and all alone  
Take me to your heart, feel me in your bones  
Just one more and I'm coming off this long and winding road_

_I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home  
Tonight, tonight  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home_

_Home sweet home  
Home sweet home  
Home sweet home_

You know Artie is really kickass with a guitar. He wasn't as good as Motley Crue, but he was still pretty good.

_I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home  
Yeah  
I'm on my way  
Just set me free  
Home sweet home_

Kurt found me the next day at school. He didn't look happy.

"Faith, we have to break up our parents immediately." He said to me.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but don't you think that is a little extreme?" I questioned. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Look I don't want my mom to forget about my dad and I don't want to move in with you, they deserve a chance to be happy. I just want them to slow it down a little bit."

I decided to talk to her next and tell her how I felt about all of this.

"Mom, do you think you can slow this down a little?" I asked. "I mean I think that you should really get to know someone before you move in with them. I know from experience how bad it feels when you think that you know someone when you really don't. I know dad's not coming back, but I want to keep his memory alive."

"I don't really want to let him go, either." She admitted. "I write letters to him that I know he's not going to reply to. It's been 16 years. I think that's enough time for me to move on. He's gone, Faith."

"I'm not ready to move just yet." I replied. "Give me a little more time."

"I love you, so much, Sweetie." She said as she grabbed a hold of me. "We need a family. Just a little while ago, you were excited about having one and there was no way that we could have done this the way we are now. Having Burt also gives us some extra money. And it gives us a home. Let me invite him over so you two can talk about it. Just give him a chance."

The following night he was there.

"So let me start." He suggested. "I get that you're a little bit pissed because your dad was a hero, to the world and to you. I don't want to replace him, but I love your mom. She's like this angel and I swear that I am not ever going to hurt her. I want to always take care of her and I will be her hero for as long as she'll take me. So what do you want to say?"

"Do you want to come see me play some time?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. "There's a game on right now if you are interested."

We began to bond over it a little. I guess he wanted someone that he could watch sports with.

In Glee, we learned that April bought the auditorium. It was being renamed the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion.

We then went into a performance of Kenny Loggins's "Celebrate Me Home" with April singing the lead. It felt good to have a home right now.

So there was an unexpected moment between Quinn and Faith in this chapter, but most of it was family stuff. There's going to be a surprise much later in the story. The songs in this chapter are "The House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert, "Chariot" by Gavin DeGraw, "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon5 and "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Crue. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Bad Reputation

So when we walked into Glee, we couldn't help but notice a strange video of Sue dancing to Olivia Newton-John's "Physical".

"Where did you get this?" I questioned.

"I definitely did not steal it from her file cabinet yesterday." Kurt remarked.

"We should put this on YouTube." I suggested.

"Sue will kill us." Rachel argued.

"She'll never know who put it up." Mercedes countered.

"I'm with Faith." Jesse remarked. "You need to start being more badass like her."

"Who wants to wager on how long it goes viral?" I questioned as I began to upload it to a new account. "I've got ten bucks on it being before lunch period."

Later in the day, I couldn't help notice something else. There was something called a glist. Apparently ranking us by who was hot and who was not. Quinn was first, followed by me, Santana, Puck, Brittany, Jesse, Mike, Matt, and Rachel at the bottom. Artie, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes weren't listed. Well this was different. Apparently someone thought I was more experienced than Santana. Maybe having sex with Quinn is worth a certain number of points. I really didn't even care about it to be honest, but I was a little curious as to who made it.

Mr. Schue was pissed by it. No one was willing to admit to making it.

"It was probably Faith." Santana declared. "Ranking herself and Quinn at the top, it's kind of obvious."

"It wasn't me." I argued as I took the floor. "Brad, would you?"

_I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
Never said that I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only doing good when I'm having fun  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me _

_I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if you think I'm strange  
I aint never gonna change  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
Hello girls_

_And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
And everyone can say what they say wanna say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
Not me, not me _

"We're not going to have any more accusations." Mr. Schue declared. "I just want to know who did it."

"Well it wasn't me." Puck declared. "I'm a delinquent. I like setting stuff on fire and beating people up that I don't know. I'll admit to that, but I am not a liar."

Except for how he forgot to tell me that he knocked up my girlfriend.

"Why is a bad reputation a bad thing?" Artie questioned. "I mean Faith and Puck may have bad reputations, but no one will mess with them because they're afraid of what people will do to them."

"It's easier to sing about this than actually doing bad things." He argued. "So I prepared a number that will let you let loose a little bit."

It seemed like he was going to be singing lead on this song which was a shame because I really liked this one.

_Get your motor running, head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure and whatever comes our way  
Yeah darling gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once and explode into space  
Like a true nature's child we were born, born to be wild  
We have climbed so high, I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild _

_I like smoke and lighting and heavy metal thunder  
Racing with the wind and this feeling that I'm under  
Yeah darling gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once and explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child we were born, born to be wild  
We have climbed so high, I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild _

"So your assignment is to find songs about having a bad reputation, while you try to rehabilitate yours." Mr. Schue declared.

Well I already had my part done. Like I said, I don't give a dam about my bad reputation. As I matter of fact, I loved it. I loved being the honey badger. I still wanted to figure who created the glist, but I was not going to rat them out to Figgins or Mr. Schue.

One thing that I noticed was there seemed to be a lot of tension between Quinn and Santana. They were still having fighting over Puck. I don't know why Santana cared so much. It's not like there weren't fifty other guys that she could be with. She probably has been with that many to be honest.

"You're the one who said that Puck wasn't your boyfriend." Quinn stated. "So stop asking like I stole him from you because he was never yours."

_Whatcha been doing, whatcha been doing  
Whoa, whoa haven't seen you round  
How you been feeling, how you been feeling  
Whoa, whoa don't you bring me down _

_All that stuff about me being with him can't believe  
All the lies that you told just to ease your own soul  
But I'm bigger than that, no you don't have my back  
No, no_

_Hey how long till the music drowns you out  
Don't put words in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey how long till you face what's going on  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey how long till you look at your own life  
Instead of looking into mine  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey how long till you're leaving me alone  
Don't you got somewhere to go  
I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Please stop telling all your friends I'm getting sick of them  
Always staring at me like I took him from you _

_Hey how long till the music drowns you out  
Don't put words in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey how long till you face what's going on  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey how long till you look at your own life  
Instead of looking into mine  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey how long till you're leaving me alone  
Don't you got somewhere to go  
I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend  
I didn't steal your boyfriend_

You know, I have a pretty good idea who it was. I wasn't certain, but I was pretty sure that it was one of them. It couldn't have been one of ones left off or Rachel because why would they leave themselves off. It couldn't have been Brittany because she was too dumb, Jesse was too apathetic, and Mike and Matt were too nice. It was definitely one of them.

"Hey, Faith, do you think that you can help me with something that can raise my reputation?" She asked me. I still kind of liked Rachel, but she was dating Jesse and it would be hypocritical for me to pursue her while they were together and I was not a hypocrite.

"Unless you're breaking up with Jesse, then no." I told her. "I'm busy with some stuff, so you're going to need to ask someone else for help. Why don't you ask Puck?"

I went to the library and I couldn't help but notice that all of the ones left off of the list, and Brittany were dressed like and singing MC Hammer. They were singing MC Hammer and Hammer dancing. If you don't want people to think that you're a loser, that is not the way that you do it. I find it hard to believe that MC Hammer was ever cool, but he did have 5 top 10 hits, so I guess he must have been, or people just liked dorky-sounding rappers in the early 90s. That was when Vanilla Ice was big. I think everyone wondered what was going on. They didn't appear to like it, they just seemed to think it was weird. I was tempting to turn the music off just to put them out of their misery. The librarian kind of liked it. That's not the kind of thing that gets you detention. I think that would put Brittany lower on the list.

"How is it that you're so badass?" Kurt asked me.

"It's because I don't care what people think of me." I replied. "Also what you did was the equivalent of walking on grass with a sign to keep off."

Later, Mr. Schue decided to interrogate us.

"I didn't make the list and I don't know who did it." I explained. "I'm proud to be #2. I really don't even see why this is a big deal."

So the next day at school, word got out that Mr. Schue had made out with Ms. Corcoran from Vocal Adrenaline, who after seeing what she looked like, reminded me of Rachel, and had a sleepover with April Rhodes all while dating Ms. Pillsbury. It looked like his reputation wasn't very good right now either, but he was letting it get to him. Puck would be proud of doing that.

It also turned out that Sue had shot a new video with Olivia Newton-John. I have to admit that is how you're supposed to use a bad reputation. It's like how _Gossip Girl_ posts all of the negative reviews from parent groups. They revel in it. And on top of that, the video was pretty good. I could have gone for a few less guys, but it was still good.

So when we got to Glee Club, we found out that Rachel had made her own music video. This was going to be good. I don't know why I've never thought about making one myself.

"Before we start, if another list goes up, Principal Figgins is going to take action." Mr. Schue explained.

"Whoever made it is not going to come forward." I replied. "A true badass doesn't give into pressure or threats."

Rachel tried to say that her video was a film when it was a music video. It wasn't like she made some 20 minute TV episode. I do wish that I had some popcorn to eat. She should have brought some. The video opened with Jesse singing.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

_I know you're type yeah you're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control n_

Then Puck began to sing.

_She was so trapped  
Till I drove her wild_

Next she appeared to have them edited together.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

Then Rachel appeared.

**I know your type, boy you're dangerous  
And you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control**

_She was so trapped  
Until I drove her wild_

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
**_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
**_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad**_

_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place that she don't like and don't stand a chance  
_**And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance  
**_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place that she don't like and don't stand a chance  
_**And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance**

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
**_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
**_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad**_

Okay, that was kind of good. I don't think that I believed that she was having sex with either of them, much less both, but it was a good video. I know that both Jesse and Puck were pissed about being used by her. I was glad that I said no. You know I got their points and changed my view.

"Rachel, let me summarize your video." I declared. "You're trying to look like you had two guys fighting over you, so people will think that you're cool, but you the problem is that this reeks of desperation. You have a boyfriend. Why should you care what people think about your sexual exploits? And the fact that you asked me when I am respecting your boundaries even though you refused to respect mine makes it even worse. Not to mention, I don't even find the video believable."

At that point, Jesse and Puck both stormed out. It was at that moment that I figured it all out. I had the system. I knew who posted the list. I decided to go talk to her.

"You know you could get in a lot of trouble for this." I pointed out. "This could wreck your plans for college."

"How'd you know it was me?" Quinn asked.

"Because I remembered that we watched _Gossip Girl _together and you told me that Santana didn't watch it. I'm not good to tell anyone. I'm kind of surprised that you ranked me so high." I admitted.

"It's because I could choose you over Puck, I would." She declared. "I know you're not going to."

It was at that point that I gave her a kiss. It was a few seconds later that I realized what I was doing and pushed away. I then grabbed my bag and darted out.

"Faith, stop." She told me.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me again." I explained.

She did later send a me text saying that Mr. Schue found out but that he wasn't going to rat her out either and Figgins agreed to do nothing.

Mr. Schue asked me to lead the club in a number and I agreed to do so because it was the kind of message that I had been preaching this whole time.

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall of in the summer  
And let December glow in flames  
Brace myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites now_

_I don't care what you think as long it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said I don't care what you think as long it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said I don't care, I don't care said I don't care, I don't care  
Said I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, said I don't care_

_I don't care what you think as long it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said I don't care what you think as long it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

So Faith has important knowledge on reputations. She also kissed Quinn but there was no reconciliation. The songs in this chapter are "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett, "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf, "Boyfriend" by Ashlee Simpson, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester and "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Laryngitis

I walked into school and the first thing that I saw was Puck. I was shocked. His trademark Mohawk was gone. I didn't know what to say about that, but I did know that he and Quinn had broken up. I wasn't ready to take Quinn back, not that I was sure if I ever would be. I then noticed a group of nerds were about to throw him into the dumpster.

"Put him down." I ordered. "You know this is the kind of thing that can show up on your permanent record and while Puck doesn't care, I know you guys do."

They set him down on the ground and walked away because they didn't want to mess with the honey badger.

"I thought you would be glad to see that." Puck commented.

"Although the irony was interesting and you may deserve it, I don't like to see anyone be bullied." I remarked before he noticed Mercedes singing with the other Cheerios. It seemed like he wasn't going to thank me. It seems like this was a good deed that went unnoticed. I sighed.

So one thing that I noticed was that my status as basketball captain and honey badger apparently made a lot of girls interested in me. Whether any of these girls were actually into me or just wanted me for status was unknown, but I think that the latter was the more likely answer.

So in Glee, Rachel seemed upset because she was getting so many solos. What? She was apparently upset that the rest of us weren't contributing equal work or something. Didn't she want all of the solos?

"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link." Mr. Schue declared. Why is he spouting out clichés now? "A glee club is a myriad of voices singing in harmony. So the assignment for this week is for each of you to sing a song about self-confidence. All of you will sing a solo."

I'm not sure if Mike or Matt can sing. I've never heard them singing solos. I know they're really good dancers.

"It's time for us to get our swagger back." Mr. Schue added. Though right now, I was going to Reds game with Burt. I had never seen a baseball game before. It was going to be a long drive, so we would have a chance to talk.

"So what are you doing in Glee Club?" He asked. "I know what Kurt is doing, but what are you doing?"

"Well apparently we're supposed to do songs about self-confidence." I explained. "Can I ask your opinion on something? There's this girl I like. The problem is she really me and kind of is pregnant my with my best friend's kid who she cheated on me with. I know that she likes me too, but I'm afraid of being hurt again."

"Well I'd tell you that if my friend did that, I'd sock him." Burt declared.

"I already did that." I told him. "So what do you think I should do about her?"

"Well I personally believe in second chances, but I do think that they have to be earned." He suggested to me. "You should probably wait a little longer. Maybe you should make her jealous even."

"I don't know if I want to do that because I know how that can turn out." I explained.

The Reds ended up winning and we had a good time.

The next day, Rachel started to sing her song: "The Climb". By started, I mean she didn't finish. Her voice sounded very off. Well that was not good.

I decided to take Rachel to the doctor since apparently no one else would. I guess she and Jesse were still fighting over the video.

"What if I can never sing again? Who am I with my voice?" She asked.

"Yes, it would suck, but you probably didn't permanently damage your vocal chords." I told her.

"You've damaged your vocal chords." The doctor declared as we gasped. "I'm kidding. You have severe tonsillitis which has resulted in an inner ear infection."

So she needed to get her tonsils out. I can't believe that she never got them out. She was very adamant about not wanting them out. This reminded me of an episode of _Hannah Montana. _Kind of ironic how she was singing a Miley song.

"What do you think I should do?" Rachel asked.

"I really think that you should get the surgery." I suggested. "I know I've only seen it on TV, but I think you'll be fine. You'll probably even be healed in time for Regionals."

"I don't think so." She argued.

Later in Glee Club, I began to sing my song.

_Rising up back on the street,  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a girl and her will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger _

_Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts got the glory  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a girl and her will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger _

_The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger_

"That was awesome, Faith." Mr. Schue complimented. "That is self-confidence and it's also from one of the greatest movies of all time."

"_Rocky III _wouldn't qualify for that. I mean it was good, but nowhere near as good as the original."

"Can I go now?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Mr. Schue declared as she took the floor.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that's all mine oh, oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh, oh_

_Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape  
Take me away, take me away, to better days  
Take me away, my hiding place_

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow and I call it home  
And there's no more lies and the darkness is light  
And nobody cries, there's only butterflies_

_Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape  
Take me away, take me away, to better days  
Take me away, my hiding place_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that's all mine oh, oh  
I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that's all mine oh, oh_

_The sun is on my side, take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright  
The sun is on my side, take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright_

Later, I could tell that Puck was trying really hard in his pursuit of Mercedes. I don't know why he was interested in her all of a sudden. I didn't get it, but I guess if he was happy that was all that mattered. And I didn't have to see him with Quinn, so that was also a plus.

The next day, I noticed that Kurt was dressed like a trucker and singing Mellencamp. What the fuck? Why is everyone doing really confusing things this week? It would only be weirder if Matt started singing anything. The song made about as much sense as a Big Mac shake. Everyone else seemed as confused as I was. Mr. Schue told him that he did not think that he got the assignment. He also chided Kurt for trying to be someone other than himself. I couldn't help but wonder what Burt thought about this sudden, unexpected change.

In the morning, I noticed that Rachel was at school in pajamas.

"The antibiotics aren't working which means that I have to have the surgery, which means I'll never be able to sing again." She declared.

"That's not going to happen." I argued. "I don't have any tonsils and I can sing. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm like Tinkerbelle, Faith. I need applause to live." Rachel stated. Okay, this was serious. I needed to show her someone who has it worse than her.

"Come with me." I told her. "I have someone that I want you to meet tomorrow."

On my way to school that day, I began to sing something. I decided to let him know that I would be there after school.

_With everything I've ever done I'd give it all to everyone for one more day  
Another night I'm waking through, another door I walk into I can't break_

_And it's a winding road  
And it's a long way home _

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow so I say  
Let's make the best of tonight  
Yeah let's make the best of tonight  
Here come the rest of our lives_

_The rest of our lives_

_And it's a winding road  
And it's a long way home _

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow so I say  
Let's make the best of it  
Don't wait cause no one to tell you it's too late  
Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow so I say  
Let's make the best of tonight  
Yeah, let's make the best of tonight  
We'll make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives. _

Well the war for Puck had started in the choir room with Mercedes and Santana fighting over him. As long as he's not with Quinn, I don't care either way. I guess I don't want them to kill each other, but I would prefer it if Quinn wasn't caught in the crossfire. I just knew that I needed to take Rachel to see him. His mom answered the door.

"Faith, it's good to see you again." She said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "So who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Mrs. Fretthold, this is Rachel." I introduced.

"I'll tell Sean you're here." She replied. "Sorry, it's such a mess. I've been talking to the insurance company all day."

"How do you know this guy?" Rachel asked me.

"Last year I ended up getting community service and volunteered to spend some with him." I explained to her. "I actually really like him."

"He's ready." His mom stated.

"Hey, Fretter." I greeted him. He was lying on his bed like he usually did.

"Is this the hottie that you were telling me about?" Sean asked.

"No, but this is Rachel Berry." I introduced. "Rachel, this is Sean Fretthold."

"Got a boyfriend Rachel?" He flirted. It was kind of adorable. "Do you like boys?"

"Kind of." Rachel replied.

"Kind of? Sounds like I got a shot." Sean replied and I smiled.

"I don't see what's so funny." Rachel commented.

"Sorry, they make me see a shrink. He says I compensate with humor." Sean explained. "Third game of the season, this yeti of a fullback breaks through the line and I hear a crack. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground, unable to get up. Nothing was working, you know."

"Sean's paralyzed from the upper-chest down." I explicated.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel told him.

"Faith says your voice is messed up." Sean declared, not wanting any sympathy. "Is it gonna come back?"'

"I…I don't know." Rachel stammered.

"Well, I know how you feel." Sean stated. "I was pissed after the accident. I used to just lie in bed and scream."

"Faith shouldn't have brought me here." Rachel interrupted.

"Let him finish." I ordered.

"When they gave me that chair, they were excited because I could drive it by myself. The second they left me alone, I drove it into the swimming pool." Sean explained.

"His mom pulled him out." I added.

"Are you trying to say that you're happier now?" Rachel questioned in confusion.

"Hell no, I'm miserable." He told her. "I miss my body. I miss my life, my friends, girls, but I've realized that I do have some things. I'm more than just a cripple. I'm good at math. It took me two months to get through Calc I and I can sing."

"He's pretty good." I chimed in.

"I'm not as good as Faith or Steve Perry, but I didn't have the guts to try out for my school's club like she did." He continued. "I wish I had."

"Sorry, girls, time for physical therapy." His mom interrupted.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." I promised Sean.

"I'll be here." Sean also promised. I could tell that this seemed to help Rachel, so I had done my job.

The next day at school, Kurt was apparently dating Brittany. I guess she was the only girl dumb enough to believe his façade. I needed to talk to Burt about this because I did like him basically trying to go back into the closet. Seeing him kiss a girl kind of sickened me. Okay, maybe that is a bit harsh. I do believe in bisexuality in men. Freddie Mercury was bi and so was Michael Stipe from REM, but I don't think Kurt is bi.

"I really think that you need to talk to Kurt." I stated. "I'm pretty sure that he's pretending to be manly because he's jealous of how we have things in common. I don't even really like hoagies. Kurt needs you more than I do."

We decided to sing something together in Glee after overcoming adversity and believing in yourself even when times get rough. We were even doing the song I chose. We were all wearing denim button-down shirts and jeans.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason?  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider my hesitation_

_The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright_

_Nothing's ever wrong, but nothing's ever right  
Such a cruel contradiction  
I know I crossed a line, not easy to define  
I'm born to indecision  
There's always something new, some path I'm s'posed to choose  
With no particular rhyme or reason _

_The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning bright  
The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning_

_I feel like there is no need for conversation._

So Faith met Sean in a different way, but they're still good friends. Also she's starting to come to grips with the fact that she might want Quinn back, but isn't there yet. The songs are "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Beddingfield, "Best Days" by Graham Colton, and "Burning Bright" by Shinedown. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Dream On

We sat in Glee as Mr. Schue brought in a guy that looked kind of like Ryan Stiles from '_Whose Line Is It Anyway. _What was he doing here?

"Listen up. This is Mr. Ryan from the school board and he would like to say a few words." Mr. Schue introduced unenthusiastically. He didn't want him to be here. "I just want you to listen critically and know that what he's saying is just one of many opinions."

"Take out a piece of paper." Mr. Ryan instructed. "And on that paper, I want you to write down your biggest dream. Your dream is never gonna happen. There is only a very small possibility that one of you will make it on Broadway, an even smaller chance that one of you will make it on the radio. Even if that happens, the rest of you will be failures. 91% of people from here never leave the county. So unless you want to find an entry level job, you will be very disappointed."

"This is really depressing." Mercedes commented.

"Showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all." He continued.

"But that's what I want to do with my life." Tina commented. It was probably not a good idea to speak up about it because he chewed her out for saying that.

"I think we get your point." Mr. Schue declared.

"Aw, Will Schuester here is a prime example." He stated. "He used to be like you, but he couldn't make it happen. Those who can't, teach."

Mr. Schue really didn't like this guy. I get that he was probably right. Most people don't make it, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try even if it's just a daydream. I needed to get to work. I began to sing to myself on the way to the parking lot.

_What a day for a daydream  
What a day for a daydreaming girl  
And I'm lost in a daydream  
Dreaming bout my bundle of joy_

_And even if time really on my side  
It's one of those days for taking a walk outside  
I'm blowing the day to take a walk in the sun  
And fall on my face on someone's new-mown lawn_

_I've been having a sweet dream  
I've been dreaming since I woke up today  
It's starring me and my sweet thing  
She's the one makes me feel this way_

_And even if time is passing me by a lot  
I couldn't care less about the dues you say I got  
Tomorrow I'll pay the dues for dropping my load  
A pie in the face for being a sleeping bulldog_

_And you can be sure if you're feeling right  
A daydream will last long into the night  
Tomorrow at breakfast you may pick up your ears  
Or you may be daydreaming for a thousand years_

I know that I probably won't make it, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. As long as I wind up with a good job, I'll be okay.

While I was at work, I was bit surprised when Quinn came over.

"Do you want to see a movie?" I asked her.

"No, I was wondering if you could take a break soon." She replied.

After about 15 minutes, we were in the café.

"So what did you put on your dream?" I asked.

"I really just want to find a suitable home for my baby." She admitted. "I don't think that can be with me even though I kind of don't want to give her up. Do you have time to listen to a song that I wanted to sing?"

"Sure." I replied.

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I aint goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain...  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I aint goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

"I like it." I replied. "It sounds like something I've heard before."

"It's actually a Beyoncé song, but it's a stripped down version by Marie Digby." She explained.

"Hypothetically if we were still together, would you consider keeping the baby?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I'd probably have to sue my parents to make sure that they give me the money I need." She admitted. I didn't know that she could do that. "So do you think that maybe we could go on a date sometime? It doesn't have to be anything serious, but I want to see if we can make it as a couple again."

"I really don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I replied. "It's going to take a lot for more to ever trust you again."

"Well I want a chance to earn it back." She reasoned. "I'm just asking for one date. Are you free for tomorrow night or do you have to work?"

"I guess one date won't hurt." I agreed. "But if I start to feel uncomfortable, I want to reserve the right to end it there."

"Okay." She agreed. "How about you pick me up at 6:00?"

"Are you still living at Puck's house?" I questioned.

"Yes." She replied. Now I was already uncomfortable, which she noticed. "Maybe we should just go after Glee Club to avoid the awkward situations."

"I'd like that." I told her. "I have to get back now."

So the next night, we were going on our trial date. I still wasn't sure about this. I wore a black dress with roses on it and a leather jacket. I really didn't want to kiss her tonight. Well I did but I didn't. I knew that kissing would lead to places. I felt like I was a nervous freshman all over again. Now I was the more popular one, even though it wasn't with the popular crowd.

"So where we going?" I questioned.

"Ruby Tuesday." She replied. That was where we had our first date. We had met separately for that. It still ended up being a pretty great night. "They're actually going to be doing karaoke tonight."

"I didn't know that they did that." I admitted.

We headed to the restaurant. I still can't believe that she had given me her car even after we broke up. Well technically she was loaning it to me until she has the baby, but it was still a nice gesture.

So having dinner during karaoke night was like we were being serenaded by drunks. At least we weren't dogs being serenaded by a creepy Italian guy like in _Lady and the Tramp_. I don't know why I even thought of that. I would prefer not being a dog.

"So are you having a good time?" She asked me.

"Why did you bring me to karaoke night?" I questioned.

"I wanted you to have fun and you seem to always have a lot of fun when you sing." She explained. "So what did you put down for your dream?"

"I did put being on the radio, but I don't know if anyone would really want to listen to me on the radio." I replied.

"I'm sure that people would love to hear you on the radio." Quinn argued. At that point, the man with the microphone interrupted our conversation.

"Thank you Marty." He said. "Now would you please put your hands together for Faith Hudson?"

"You signed me up." I stated.

"I thought it would be better if you didn't have a choice." She replied. "These people want to hear you."

I sighed and took the stage. I went to find a song that I liked before settling on one of the greatest songs of all time.

_Every time I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone, it went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way, everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

_Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes from and where it goes  
I know everybody says you got to lose to know how to win _

_Sing with me, sing for the ear  
Sing for the laugh and sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on dream until you dreams comes true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on dream until you dreams come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream_

Sing with me, sing for the ear  
Sing for the laugh and sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away

There was a lot of applause as soon as I finished it.

"Well it looks like we have a future radio star in attendance tonight." The microphone guy declared. That made me feel good. It probably still wasn't going to happen, but it was nice to hear someone say that they thought I could.

I had to say that I had fun on the date. I mean I still wasn't anywhere near ready to be with her once again.

"So do you think that you might be interested in doing this again sometime?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I answered. "I mean I had fun, but I don't just want to reenter a relationship with you. It's going to take a lot and I'm wondering if I should consider this a step back. That stunt with signing me up to sing isn't exactly a good way to get me to trust you again."

"But you liked it." She argued as if it made a difference.

"It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it because you still did it without asking me." I pointed out. "I know it may seem like something small, but I need to be able to trust you and I don't think that I can."

After I dropped her off, I went home and laid myself on my bed. I was already questioning if that was what I really wanted to say. I kind of wanted to take her back, but I was really afraid of letting my walls down. I don't know if I could stand to have my heart broken again. Fittingly, that night, I had a dream. It was of me and Quinn. We were a little older probably 21 and taking our daughter to school. It looked like it would be pretty nice.

So it seemed that Mr. Ryan had done a total 180 on his position. Apparently he had taken some money from the Cheerios because now he thought that the arts mattered. I think that this was Mr. Schue's doing. I guess that I was grateful that he wasn't going to cancel the Glee Club. It seemed like he actually went a little bit overboard with it. I don't think that we really needed our own jackets. I don't know what Mr. Schue but it definitely worked. I couldn't hide my smile over it. I wanted to kiss someone right now, but I wasn't going to because there was only one person who I would.

Then he seemed to be upset again after Sue told him that he didn't get the part that he wanted. In fact Mr. Schue got the part. While that was great for him, I didn't want to lose Glee Club. There had to be something that he could do. Maybe he could sacrifice the part for us. I don't know if I should ask him to do that. Though that turned out to be exactly what he did. I guess we need to be thankful. He may be stuck teaching, but he's a damn good teacher.

"We're sorry that you had to do that for us, Mr. Schue." I declared.

"I'm not." He responded. "I'm basically trading my one dream for the chance that all thirteen of yours can happen. Those are good numbers. Let's start with Tina's dream."

Tina and Mike would be dancing together. Later Artie, was going to be singing a song.

_Spare a little candle  
Save some light for me  
Figures up ahead  
Moving in the trees  
White skin in linen  
Perfume on my wrist  
And the full moon that hangs over  
These dreams in the mist_

_Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand  
I search for the time  
On a watch with no hands  
I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this  
But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away _

_There's something out there  
I can't resist  
I need to hide away from the pain  
There's something out there  
I can't resist_

_The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a wood full of princes  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

So Faith and Quinn's date didn't exactly go as planned. They still seem to be far apart in hopes of getting back together. The songs in this chapter are "Daydream" by The Lovin Spoonful, "These Dreams" by Beyonce, and "These Dreams" by Heart. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Theatricality

My mom was leading me down the stairs. She told me that I needed to close my eyes for some reason.

"You can open your eyes now." She instructed. I saw a sign saying 'Welcome Home' as well as Kurt and Burt.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked with a mix of emotions. I was happy for my mom, I was confused on where I'd be staying and I was shocked it was this soon.

"Burt asked us to move in with them." Mom said in excitement as she hugged Burt. I hope they understood that I need my own room.

"I know it'll take some getting used to, but you'll love it." Burt responded. "Now you won't have drag your tail over every time you wanna watch something on the old 55-incher. "We've got a lot of food. It's some ethnic food from some ethnicity that's not ours."

"Faith, this house is twice as big as ours." Mom added. "It has two bathrooms."

"Well does it have a room for me?" I asked. "I need my own space."

"We can redecorate and give you a curtain. I knew that you wouldn't find this at all flattering." Kurt declared.

"I might be able to knock down a wall but until then, this will have to do." Burt stated. "Here's $300 so you can redecorate."

"I'll handle it." Kurt promised. "I'm going to put together a palette that expresses who you are."

I needed something to distract me. When we got to Glee, I saw something distracting. Tina was dressed…plainly. Apparently Figgins prohibited her from dressing Goth. We all tried suggesting different looks for her but she didn't like any of them.

"Look guys, I know who I am and I'm not allowed to show it." Tina explained. Was there anything in the dress code that said that she couldn't dress Goth?

"Guys, we have a serious problem." Rachel interrupted as she walked into the room. "You know I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked.

"No, probably not." Rachel replied. "Anyway I rooted through the dumpsters and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights."

Where do you even get those this time of year? I also did not see why it was a problem.

"Oh Sweet Jesus, they're doing GaGa." Kurt stated. Oh, that was different and weird. Some of the others seemed spooked. "They're going for full-out theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them."

The next few minutes consisted of Lady GaGa asskicking. Did she pay them to say good things about her? I mean she's a good singer, but I think her performances are weird and gimmicky.

"Hold on a second. We can kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for Regionals." Mr. Schue suggested. "This week your assignment is New Direction is going to go GaGa."

I sighed. I think I was the only girl (plus Kurt) not excited about this. I know that Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes going to spy on Vocal Adrenaline. I decided to tag along. It was then that I saw Shelby Corcoran for the first time.

"Is she your mom?" I whispered to Rachel because of the uncanny resemblance.

"Is she?" Mercedes and Quinn echoed.

"Yes." Rachel stated. Then Shelby began to sing and she was really good, probably as good as the girl from the _Wicked _songs.

At that point, Rachel decided to go down to the lower level. I didn't know how this would end. I just knew that I didn't want to dress like GaGa and definitely not how they were dressed. I guess we were going to let Shelby give Rachel a ride home because I needed to go. I still had a bad feeling that Rachel might want to join Vocal Adrenaline now, but there is literally nothing that we can do about it. If she wants to be with her mom, we don't have the right to stop her.

The next day, I decided to knock on Mr. Schue's door to let him know my stance.

"Hey Faith, come in." He invited. "I'm learning all of this amazing stuff about Lady GaGa. She's got this thing called the House of GaGa which is about these artists and collaborators. I think it's an exciting model for what we can be doing in Glee Club."

"That's why I'm here." I stated. "I don't want to do Lady GaGa and I'm pretty sure none of the guys except Kurt want to do it either. There has to be more to theatricality than just one person. I mean obviously this isn't something that Lady GaGa invented or anything. I want to do something else."

"Okay, you can come up with your own forms of theatricality." Mr. Schue agreed. "I know what I want to do and I have an idea for the guys too."

Tina and Kurt seemed to be the first ones to adopt the look. It looked weird. It also was a thing that Azimio and Karofsky didn't like. This was going to be a problem. I looked around the choir room and I couldn't take my eyes off Quinn. I sighed. That was the kind of look that I could get into. Even dressed as GaGa, she looked lovely.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Puck asked. "I only know that she's not here because I haven't heard her."

We then explained how we were spying on Vocal Adrenaline, which Mr. Schue chided us for, and how Rachel was Shelby's daughter.

"We're screwed. Rachel's gonna jump ship and we won't have anyone to replace her." Puck replied.

"Never." Rachel declared as came in…in a suit of stuffed animals. "All I know is I've chosen a Lady GaGa look that expresses the longing for a childhood I never had."

I looked kind of like when she wore that suit of Kermits.

"Let's just focus on the song." Mr. Schue suggested before they started to sing.

_I've had a little bit too much, all of the people start to rush  
(_**Start to rush by)  
**_A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink oh man  
Where are my keys I lost my phone_

_What's going on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright_

_Just dance gonna be okay  
Da, da, doo, doo  
Just dance that record babe  
Da, da, doo, doo  
Just dance gonna be okay  
da-da-dance dance, dance  
Just, just, just dance _

**When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I gonna give it up trying to pick it up steady like a call  
Imma hit it up, beat it up latch onto it till tomorrow yeah  
Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirling up them hips round and round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime just stay here and let me watch you break it down **

_And dance gonna be okay  
Da, da, doo, doo  
Just dance that record babe  
Da, da, doo, doo  
Just dance gonna be okay  
da-da-dance dance, dance  
Just, just, just dance _

I had to say that it was a good performance. I decided to head to go get changed. I was a bit nervous performing like this. I was going to be wearing a trench coat cause I couldn't really walk down the hall like this.

I headed out to the stage, with people probably wondering what I was about to sing. The music began to play. I opened the trench coat and threw it to the ground to reveal a white corset, black panties, and stockings.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say you poor little fool  
Down the street, I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too  
Come on baby let me get to you  
Bad nights causing teenage blues  
Get down ladies you got nothing to lose_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Hey street boy, you want some style  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile  
I'll give you something to live for  
Have ya and grab ya till you're sore_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
_Hello world, I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_

_Cherry bomb, cherry bomb  
Cherry bomb, cherry bomb  
Cherry bomb_

"Okay, I don't think that is appropriate for Regionals." Mr. Schue declared. "But I trust you've done some research on what this is."

"Yes, without Cherie Currie of the Runaways, Lady GaGa might not be able to exist because her biggest influence Madonna was a result of this iconic performance which I have replicated the look from." I explained. "You could say that she was the Queen of Theatricality."

"Okay, very good. Now you can go put some clothes on." Mr. Schue instructed.

The next day, the guys were all dressed as KISS. I see that they listened to my idea. This was going to be good.

_You show everything you've got  
You keep on dancing and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all night  
And party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all night  
And party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night  
And party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all night  
And party every day_

Okay, KISS rocks and they always will rock. I'm glad that they chose to do that song and not one of their lesser hits.

"Okay, guys, very impressive, but what does that performance express?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Well Gene Simmons liked comics hence the Demon, and Paul Stanley was romantic so they called him the Starchild. Ace Frehley's Spaceman claimed to be from another planet and Peter Criss was the Cat because he said he had nine lives." Matt explained.

The next day, I was with Kurt in our new room.

"Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about not damaging my GaGa outfit?" He requested.

"Sorry, they're not afraid of me and I can't take both of them." I told him. "We live in Ohio, Kurt. You don't need to make such a big spectacle of yourself. This is really pushing it. I mean they're performance outfits and then there's what you normally wear. Do you know why I didn't come to school in my Runaways outfit today, aside from being in violation of the dress code?"

"Because you don't want people to see you like that?" He guessed. "Maybe I like this look."

"I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with it." I told him. "I'm just saying that you separate what you wear on stage with what you wear when you're not."

The next day, he showed me the room that he made for us. I was a bit shocked. It didn't even have the curtain. It looked weird, not like the room that I wanted at all.

"What the fuck is this?" I questioned in shock. "What is this?"

"It's a blend of masculine and feminine." He replied.

"Kurt this isn't what I wanted, but how would you know since you never even though to ask me?" I replied. "You have a problem. You think that your opinion is right without asking what other people want. I mean you didn't even get the one thing that I did explicitly ask for. I know that you don't like girls, but that still doesn't mean that I want to get dressed in front of you. You think that just because I don't know as much about decorating that I don't get to have an opinion. I can't stay here like this. I need space."

I then stormed out.

The next day after spending the night in the old house alone, I felt kind of bad. I didn't need to yell like that. I mean if he let me decide on some stuff that I like, we could work it out. Kurt didn't seem to want to talk to me.

The next day, I found that Azimio and Karofsky had Kurt cornered. I knew what I had to do. I rushed and changed. I came out wearing the same outfit as before.

"Hello Boys." I told them. The two of them stared at me. "Kurt, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm not going to let anyone touch you if I have to beat both of these guys up myself."

"Sorry, Honey Badger but we're not afraid of you." Karofsky declared. "A hooker can't beat us."

"What about us?" Puck asked as he and the rest of the Glee Club appeared. I liked these odds.

"Next time, we'll bring some friends too." Karofsky declared. "Later freaks."

"I'm kind of tired of everyone calling us freaks." Rachel commented. Mercedes seemed to think that we were which was true.

"We are freaks, but we're all freaks together." I declared as I heard clapping and Mr. Schue came out of the crowd.

"Nice job, Faith, you've learned this week's lesson. I just thought I planned it." He stated.

"Let's do one more song." I suggested.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I had this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know  
So that you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Quinn then joined in.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
I need to find, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me  
**_**I need to find you, I gotta find you **_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

So Faith's take on Theatricality was a little more risque than everyone else. She also handled things a little bit better with Kurt, while still getting her point across. The songs in this chapter are "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa, Akon, and Colby O'Donnis, "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways, "Rock and Roll All Night" by KISS, and "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Revenge

I was watching Quinn rehearse in the choir room. I wanted to be with her again, but something was missing. She hadn't done enough to make me feel safe with her.

_I saw it in the news, you told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you, cause I believed you were the one  
You had all the chances in the world, to let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you  
Do you even care what I'm going through  
Your eyes stare like you're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt  
When you gave up on me to be with her  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
You say you're sorry now but I just don't care_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you  
Do you even care what I'm going through  
Your eyes stare like you're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt  
When you gave up on me to be with her  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

You know I kind of felt that I should have been singing that to her because it had a lot of my feelings of when I found out in it.

"Come to the auditorium immediately." Rachel declared. We followed her and there was Vocal Adrenaline…with Jesse. This was not good. "What are you doing up there with them?"

"I transferred back to Carmel High." Jesse stated. I knew it! I knew he was a spy. "You guys were awful to me."

"Well, why are you guys here in our auditorium?" I questioned. Its full name was still a mouthful.

"The blogs and chatrooms say that you're ripe to topple us, I disagree." Jesse argued. "We're going to prove it."

_Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool it was pretend yeah,  
Yeah, since u been gone  
You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine,  
Yeah, yeah since u been gone_

_But all you ever hear me say is how I picture me with me  
That's all you'd ever hear me say _

_But since u been gone, I can breathe for first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since u been gone _

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again _

_Since u been gone, I can breathe for first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get I get what I want  
Since u been gone I can breathe for the first  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get you should know that I get  
I get what I want  
Since u been gone  
Since u been gone  
Since u been gone _

It turned out that this was something that Vocal Adrenaline did. They liked to think that they could psyche us out, but they weren't going to. Then we noticed that TP'ed our choir room. When did they do that? It turned out that Sue was the perpetrator, which was not surprising. She was apparently already planning taking over our choir room. Okay there was one thing on my mind: revenge.

"We need to head there and show them that we're not going to messed with." I suggested.

"No, let's show them that we can take revenge with our music." Mr. Schue argued. I suppose that would be a better idea than slashing some tires.

"Alright, then how about some of this?" I questioned as I walked to the center of the room.

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
And older version of me, is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in the theatre  
Does she speak eloquently and would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time that you speak her name does she know  
How you told me that you'd hold me till you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know _

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time that I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it, well can you feel it_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know _

"Yes, something like that." Mr. Schue agreed. "Though probably a more family-friendly. I want you guys to perform a revenge number."

I walked out to head to the store with Kurt, he had returned a number of things so we could find some stuff that I wanted until I get my own room.

"You know that number was so hot, Faith." Quinn told me.

"Quinn, you can't seduce me back." I told her. "I'll give you a chance. If you can come up with a song by the day of Regionals that shows me how sorry you are and how much you care, I will take you back. It has to be a really good song. Lifehouse won't fix this."

I met up with Kurt before we headed to Belk, where he had bought the originals.

"So what is it that you want?" Kurt asked.

"I want a curtain for one." I told him. "Do you think that we'll have enough to get a clock radio with an iPod dock? Also I want you to buy me some clothes out of your own money for not listening to me the first time. I am sorry that I acted so bitchy about it."

"I am too." He declared. "If our parents are going to be together, we need to get along."

I'm glad that we managed to settle this like adults. I'm pretty sure that standing in my underwear helped ease things up a little.

"So I told Quinn that she has to find a song that shows me how sorry that she is for me to take her back." I told him.

"I didn't know that you were even thinking about it." Kurt told me. "Are you sure it would be a good idea."

"It's like a romantic comedy where the love interest does that one thing." I replied. "I know this isn't a movie, but I believe that she can do that one thing."

"I always knew that you were a romantic underneath that hard exterior." He declared.

"Just don't go telling anyone about this." I warned him. "I am telling you this in probably future-stepsister confidence."

"Well I am rooting for you two." Kurt stated. "Do you like the portmanteau Fuinn or Quaith better?"

"Fuinn." I told him. I think that it sounded cute. "But this isn't something that's set in stone."

The next day in Glee, we found that Rachel had been egged by Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. Now that was not right. That I wouldn't stand for. I decided that the first thing that I needed to do was get all of the girls together and sing something by the modern queen of revenge in music.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold onto the night  
You looked me in eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore baby what happened  
Cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door_

_I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom when everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby  
I don't think so_

_Oh back up, baby back up did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up did you forget everything?_

_I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom when everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby  
He said forever and always _

Now I know why Taylor Swift does this rather going and beating these guys up. It leaves a more lasting impression. You know it could be perfect revenge if Rachel wrote a song telling Jesse how much of a loser he was for dumping her, but songwriting takes time and I don't know if we have that right now. I do think that we need to get revenge on them somehow in a way that isn't illegal. I need to at least suggest that to Rachel as soon as she gets done washing herself up. We're probably going to have to throw something at them as well.

Late at night, I got a call. I looked and saw that it was Quinn. I decided to answer it and leave the room so Kurt could sleep. I don't know why she was calling me so late.

"What the fuck are you doing calling me so late?" I questioned.

"I need your help." She stated. "Puck's mom and I got into a fight. She called me a gentile bitch."

"I thought she was glad that you were giving her a grandchild." I remarked. You know that seemed to be a stereotype of Jewish mothers in the media, but I guess it was true.

"She threw me out. You said if things didn't work out, you'd let me stay with you." She reminded me.

"Well that was before my mom and I moved in with Kurt and his dad." I remarked. "I'll come get you and then we can figure something out. Maybe if he won't let you stay, he'll at least give us some money for a hotel."

Burt basically said that she could stay in the guest room. He said that he would act the same if Kurt brought a guy over even though I told him that we weren't together. Quinn thought that it was a fair bargain, considering she had few other options.

"This is just me fulfilling me promise." I told her. "This doesn't change anything."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Good night." I remarked before I went to bed.

The next day, Rachel decided that she wanted to call Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline into the auditorium to give them a taste of their own medicine. I hope that she had a killer song prepared that showed that she was a fierce warrior that wasn't just going to lie down and take whatever he threw at her. I heard the song and smiled.

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht.  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye, your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner_

_And you're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain (_**You're so vain)**_ I bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_

_You had me several years ago when I was still quite naïve  
You said we'd make such a pretty pair and that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee, clouds in my coffee_

And you're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain (

**You're so vain)**_ I bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_

You know it takes a lot of guts to play a song telling someone how much they suck right in from of them. For all I know, Carly Simon still hasn't done it

I then walked over to Jesse with a cup filled with slush in hand and stood in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Jesse asked. "Are you going to throw that in my face and become what you hate?"

"No." I replied before I took a sip. "I'm gonna drink it, but they have something to say to you."

That was when Puck and the other guys took the stage and began to sing.

_I could be mean, I could be angry,  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be weak, I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you _

_You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you _

_All I own cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to _

_You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you _

_I could be mean, I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

So instead of singing about Funk, they sang about revenge. Faith and Quinn are close to getting back together, but what will Quinn sing to win her back? Will she keep the baby? The songs in this chapter are "Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)" by The Veronicas, "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson, "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrisette, "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift, "You're So Vain" by Carly Simon, and "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Journey

Regionals were almost here. We were going up against Vocal Adrenaline and some group called Aural Intensity, which sounded a bad sex joke, despite being spelled different. I still had no idea what we would be singing. There wasn't going to be a set list because of what happened last time.

It's been a few days. I don't know if Burt wants Quinn to stay with us for much longer. I think that he was going to try to talk to her parents or something. I guess that would be a good idea. I don't know if trust her dad, but something should be done.

The baby is going to be due any day now. I have a feeling that Quinn is going to want me in the delivery room. We were currently having a pizza party, but no one seemed to be in the mood for either of those. We had found out that Sue was one of the judges. We were screwed. Mr. Schue wanted to take suggestions for the set list.

"What's the point?" Artie asked. "We can't win."

"You don't that." Mr. Schue responded.

"Yes, we do." Santana explained as she put a box down. "She told us at Cheerios practice."

"She said 'I'm going to crush Glee Club." Brittany added.

"I can't believe we did all this hard work for nothing." Puck commented.

"Okay, we need to stop with this negativity." I remarked. "Even if nothing else happens, we'll still have each other. I didn't expect to have any more friends than Puck and Quinn this year."

"We're not going to be friends once we're not in Glee Club anymore." Mercedes argued. Okay, that was probably true. Matt would be gone and I don't think the rest of us would hang out. I mean I would have Kurt and I may or may not have Quinn, but that may well be it.

"You know I have an idea." I remarked. "Why don't we just bring it back to where this all began? I'm not talking about the few first rehearsals because they were awful. There was one moment where this glee club managed to find harmony. If nothing else, we can't stop believing."

The next day at school, Quinn found me in the hallway.

"So, I've decided to keep the baby." She replied.

"Okay, but the deal is still the same." I told her. "I still want you to sing something before Saturday is over. You're not going to have the baby during the competition, are you?"

"I should be good until Tuesday." She explained. It would be really bad if her water broke while we were on stage.

We went into Glee Club and Mr. Schue seemed to agree with my Journey idea. Now we just needed to decide which other songs we were going to sing.

"So, nine months ago, they were five of you in here and we sucked." Mr. Schue stated. "We probably wouldn't be here if Faith's shower was working. One day, all of you are going to be gone. You might not be friends after high school or maybe not even after this year, but this was special. Life only has one beginning and one end. The rest is just the journey. I love you guys too much to let you not make the most of it. That day when I saw that performance, I was about to quit. It was a 9, but we'll make it a 10."

We made it there okay. The other two judges were going to Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban. How did they manage to get Josh Groban? I know he's never had a hit song, but he's sold a bunch of records.

So Aural Intensity decided to do a completely pandering set consisting of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John songs. I think that if this was a brownnosing competition, they would probably win. I was wearing a gold dress with black straps and a matching headband.

"We can't win." Santana remarked.

"So what?" Mr. Schue asked. "If this is only about winning for you guys, then I owe you an apology because I failed you. We might as well just go home now. Now come on we have two minutes."

We put our hands together. I was going to be singing the first song and then Quinn would be singing the second, followed by a group performance of "Don't Stop Believing". They called for us and I walked onto the stage.

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind  
Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say the road aint no place to start a family  
Right down the line, it's been you and me  
And loving a music man aint always what it's supposed to be  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully _

_Faithfully…I'm still yours  
Faithfully…I'm still yours  
I'm still yours  
Faithfully…I'm still yours_

At that point, Quinn began to sing the next song. I had to say it was one of my favorites.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere, how could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together, but drifted apart  
And here you are by my side _

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what you're love means to me  
Open arms _

For the next song we were going to do it how we originally started it with a few additions. I would be starting.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
_**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere**

Next Quinn and Puck were going to sing.

_A singer in a smoky room  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**_**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**_

_Don't stop_

_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people…_

**Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people….**

_**Don't stop**_

The crowd erupted in applause as we finished. I think we did well and we couldn't have done any better. I just hoped that the judges liked it as well as they did. We were pumped as we headed back to the green room.

"Quinnie…" A familiar voice said. Holy fuck, her mom is here. I decided to stay close and listen to this.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "Is Dad okay?"

"I came to here you sing." Her mom stated. "You were wonderful. I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot? I left your father. I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak."

"Does this mean that you want her to come back home?" I asked. Her mom nodded and gave her a hug. Well that settled that. I wonder if Burt had anything to do with it.

"Please say something." Her mom requested.

"My water just broke." Quinn announced. Oh, that was not good. At least we made it through the performance.

At that point, we rushed to the hospital. Someone had to stay and represent us, so Rachel volunteered. There was no way that we would be able to hear the results, but that wasn't important right now. I knew childbirth could take hours. All I cared about was that this baby came into the world.

"My daughter is having a baby." Her mom said as we arrived and we were guided to the delivery room. Puck began to go with them.

"I want Faith too." She declared. I headed down the hallway and was given a pair of scrubs to change into. I could tell that she was in a lot of pain. It's supposed to worst feeling that a woman can ever feel. "FUCK YOU PUCK! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!"

I have a feeling that they're probably used to that kind of language in the delivery room. It ended up taking three hours in total. I did wonder what Vocal Adrenaline had performed. I could tell Puck was disgusted.

"She's crowning." A nurse said. She was almost done.

"Push, Baby." Her mom instructed. Finally, a blonde-haired baby girl came into the world. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. They cleaned her and put her in Quinn's arms.

"Do you have a name picked out?" The nurse asked.

"Her name is Avril Faith." Quinn stated. She actually picked the name that I suggested.

"Well we need to do some tests to make sure she's healthy." The doctor declared as she took Avril.

"Can I talk to Faith alone?" Quinn requested. Everyone else left the room.

"So you picked the name that I wanted." I replied. "I don't suppose you have the song too."

"Do you remember when we started dating, I asked you what your favorite song was and I was mad because I couldn't download it off iTunes since it was an international exclusive?" She asked me. I can't believe that she remembered this song.

_There's nothing I could say to you, nothing I could ever do  
To make you see what you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried, still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd far go_

_I know I let you down, but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
And get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
And get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
And get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

I leaned over the bed and pressed my lips against hers. This was it. This was it. Nothing else mattered.

"I'd really help it if you helped me raise our baby." She stated.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She reciprocated.

It turned out that we lost. We didn't even finish second. I heard that Jesse brought the house down with a performance of "Bohemian Rhapsody". I just can't believe that they thought Aural Intensity was better than us. I can't help but wonder if their pandering had worked. I guess it was over now. I was going to stay with Quinn overnight.

"You know if not for the Glee Club, I would have never taken you back." I admitted. "I'm glad that your mom is helping with this. It'll be a lot easier than doing this by ourselves. I think we need to do our best to keep in touch with everyone."

When we got to school on Monday, we prepared to say our farewells to the Glee Club and Mr. Schue. Okay, he would probably still be teaching Spanish, even though I'm starting to think that he's not very good at that, but we won't see him like we do now. Rachel went to get him. We had a bunch of stools lined up on the stage in the auditorium.

"So we have something to say to you." Rachel remarked.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player." Matt declared.

"I was faking a stutter." Tina remarked.

"I was a closeted diva." Mercedes said.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios." Quinn added.

"I was afraid to dance outside my room." Mike stated.

"I hated everyone in this club." Santana replied. Brittany said the same thing.

"I wasn't honest about who I was." Kurt responded.

"I was tossing kids into dumpsters." Puck admitted.

"I had never kissed a girl before." Artie told us.

"I was getting slushed." Rachel followed.

"And I didn't have a father." I finished. "Now I have two."

"We don't care what the judges say." Rachel declared. "We won because we had you as a teacher."

"Glee Club will never end, Mr. Schue because you are Glee Club." Mercedes stated as she started to cry. "You're in all of us now."

It was at that point that the music started and we began to sing.

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be without a song or dance what are we  
So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me_

**I've been so lucky, I'm the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!**

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be without a song or dance what are we  
So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me  
So I say thank you for the music for giving it to me_

By some sort of miracle, it turned out that Glee Club was not going to be cancelled. We had another year to see if we could do this. I can't believe that we got saved by our enemy. At that point, Mr. Schue took a ukulele and sang that very large Hawaiian guy's version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

After it was all over, Quinn and I headed out to the parking lot.

"Let's go home to our daughter." Quinn told me.

End of Season 1. **  
**

So Quinn and Faith got back together and they kept the baby, who is named Avril. The songs in this chapter are "Open Arms" by Journey, "I Will Be" by Avril (not Leona Lewis), and "Thank You for the Music" by ABBA. The next season will be in a story called Changing Directions. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
